Subspace Emissary 2: Rise of the LSSJ
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Sequel to Subspace Emissary. Mario, Link, Pikachu and the others must stop the Subspace Emissary. But this time, someone else is calling the shots. Playstation and Anime characters also in this story. Melee characters returned.
1. Chapter 1

Subspace Emissary 2: Rise of the Legendary Super Saiyan:

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but I had to do another story as well as this. Anyway, this is the sequel to Subspace Emissary, my version. It will had anime and Playstation characters comfrimed. If you want me to add more, say so. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 1: It's back?:

It has been 2 years since the Smashers had defeated Tabuu and stopped the Subspace Emissary. Everyone has gone back to their original lives. But little did they know what would happen.

A huge stadium is formed at the Mushroom Kingdom. There was every citizen of the MK everywhere. In the skybox were Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. But they weren't alone. With them are Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2) and Tifa Lockhart. They came to see what the SSB tournament was like.

"So Zelda" Tifa asked "Is this tournament as impressive as you say?"

"Yes, Tifa" Zelda smiled "And you should be happy. I'm glad Link decided to enter this time."

"Yeah, but it's a shame Sora or Cloud couldn't be here" Kairi said "they would love to fight but they went their separate ways."

"Don't worry, Kairi" Peach said "I have a feeling that you've find them some day."

Toadsworth came onto stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Mushroom Kingdom Stadium. Today, we will have a double team match. First of all, we shall introduce the heroes of MK and Hyrule. That's right folks: let's give up for MARIO AND LINK!!"

The crowd cheers as Mario leapt up on the stage and waved to the crowd. Link used his Sword Spin into the air and landed beside Mario. He was holding his Master Sword in hand.

"Come on, Mario!" Peach called.

"You can do it, Link!" Zelda called.

Link bowed to Zelda as Mario took off his hat and bowed to Peach before putting it back on again.

"Hey, Link" Mario said "we were once competitors. Now we're team-mates."

"I know. It's weird myself" Link said.

"And their opponents, from Station Square and a secret company: Here comes SONIC AND SNAKE!"

Sonic dashed onto the stage and backfipped and crossed his arms. Snake came out from a box which was on the ground and got into his stance.

"Hey, Mario" Sonic said to Mario "I may lose in the Olympics but I won't lose this one!"

"Same goes for you, Link" Snake said.

Link and Mario shrugged and got into their stance.

"Now, are we ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Snake charged and threw some grenades at Link who blocked them with his shield and then hit the last one back to Snake with his sword. Snake dodged it. Sonic and Mario locked hands as they stepped their feet firmly into the ground.

On the stands, Pit and Kirby were watching from the light stands as the 2 teams continued to rumble.

"Man. It's good to see them fighting each other" said Pit.

Snake used his bazooka and fired at Link. Link dodged it and used his Gale Boomerang to hit Snake. Link then leapt in the air and tries to stab him but Snake dodged. Sonic does a Spin Roll but Mario dodged and fired some fireballs which Sonic dodged. Snake did one last resort as he fired a gun at Link but Link moved aside and then slashed Snake out of the stage K.Oing him.

"One down" Link said.

Mario smiled at Link's victory. Mario then grabbed Sonic's leg, which was about to hit him, and spins him around and threw Sonic off the stage. Sonic tried to get back up again but Mario used his cape to turn his direction. Sonic was KOed.

The trophies of Sonic and Snake hit the ground. Mario and Link did a high-five as the crowd cheered.

"We make-a a good team" Mario said.

They touched the base of the trophies and revived Snake and Sonic.

"Damn!" Snake grunted "We lost!"

"But you had gotten stronger" Sonic smiled.

Mario and Link smiled. But their smiles vanished as they hears something above them. They looked up and saw the cruiser even larger than the Halberd appeared.

"What is that?!" Tifa gasped.

"I don't like the looks of this" Kirby said as he and Pit looked up too.

Then something dropped from it. Purple liquid. Just then, Primids appeared.

"Primids?!" Mario gasped.

"But wait…" Sonic said "Didn't we defeat the Subspace Emissary? How come there are still Primids about?"

Link got out his sword "Yeah. There's no way Tabuu could return!"

Zelda and Peach gasped and turned to Kairi and Tifa.

"I'll explain about this later" Zelda said "but can you two fight?"

"Yes we can" Kairi said as she held out the keyblade Riku gave her.

"Good. Cause we need you to help us defeat these Primids" Peach said "Come on."

The four girls ran to the arena and landed on stage with Mario, Link, Sonic and Snake.

"Peach?" Mario asked.

"Mario, I won't let you get killed" Peach said "we'll fight together."

"And the same for you and me, Link" Zelda said "I couldn't bare to lose you."

Link nodded and blushed "Thank you, Zelda."

"Let's get them" Sonic said.

They fight off all the Primids and until they were all gone, the gang looked around for clues. Suddenly, Waluigi appeared before them, hovering on the same platform that the Ancient Minister (the robe guy) was floating on.

"Waluigi?" Snake asked.

"Hehehehe, I thought we meet again" Waluigi said.

"What's going on here?" Kairi called to him.

"Why… Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Wario and I are beginning a new team" Waluigi said "Release the Bomb!"

Suddenly the same Bomb appeared before them and some R.O.Bs pulled it open to activate the timer.

"Waluigi, we know these scheme so we defeated this once, we can do it again" Link said.

"Oh really? Well, I let you in on one thing. The Subspace Emissary had returned" he laughed as he flew away.

"Wait!" Mario and Link tried to stop him but then they hear a loud thud. Everyone turned around to the dust.

Suddendly, missiles fired out and hit Mario and Link sending them flying into the sky and disappeared.

"MARIO!" Peach gasped.

"LINK!" Zelda gasped.

Sonic and Snake ran up to them. They saw Pit and Kirby.

"Sonic!" Pit called "I need you to come with me and help me find Mario and Link! I think with us together, we can help them stop the Subspace Emissary."

"Alright!" Sonic said as he zoomed off. Pit flew off after him and Kirby joins Snake.

"You're OK?" Snake asked Kirby.

Before Kirby could reply, screams were heard. They turned around. In a huge robot, was Dr. Eggman, Sonic's enemy. He held two cages. One holds Peach and Zelda, and the other Tifa and Kairi.

"Hey, what's going on? Let us out!" Tifa shouted.

"Eggman!" Kirby gasped "What are you're doing?"

"Hahaha! As soon as Sonic gets back, I will use this robot to destroy him!" Eggman said. "Now how about I test use it on you?!"

"We'll see about that!" Snake said.

They know the stragey before. The robot was just like Petey Piranha. After breaking the cage, Peach and Zelda were in, the robot explodes and Eggman came flying out.

"IT'S NO FAIR!" Eggman cried as he disappeared.

Snake and Kirby leapt out of the dust with Peach and Zelda.

"Thanks, you two" Peach said "that was a little scary."

Zelda looked around. "Where's Kairi and Tifa?"

Suddenly, someone appeared behind them. They turned to see Wario and Bowser there, carrying their trophy blasters.

"BOWSER AND WARIO?!" Snake gasped.

"Surprised?" Bowser cackled "Don't think we had given up our plot yet!"

"That's right!" Wario said "this time, we make sure you lot won't win this time!"

"Did Tabuu used you again?" Kirby asked.

"Tabuu had nothing to do with us!" Wario said "He's dead. Now we're in command!"

Bowser's eyes turned to see Tifa and Kairi who got out from their cages trying to get up.

"Kairi, are you OK?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, I am fine" Kairi said.

"Well, there something you don't see everyday" Bowser said "Wario, let's get our first trophies."

Bowser and Wario turned to face Tifa and Kairi and begins to charge up their blasters.

"KAIRI! TIFA! RUN!" Peach called.

"IF THOSE ARROWS HIT YOU, YOU BECOME TROPHIES! WATCH OUT!" Zelda called.

Tifa and Kairi saw them but were too late to move. Bowser and Wario fired their guns and the arrows hit through Tifa and Kairi. Then when the light turned down, the trophies forms of Tifa and Zelda are seen.

"No…" Zelda said "it's happening again."

Bowser and Wario picked up the trophies.

"Be warned" Wario said "we got more villains since last time. We won't rest until we get every last one of you!"

"Wario" Bowser said "Take these two girls and get everyone else's trophies. I'll go and meet up with Ganondorf and discuss about this."

Wario nodded and he and Bowser leapt out of the stadium taking Tifa and Kairi with them.

"Poor Tifa and Kairi" Peach said "we have to save them."

Kirby noticed the timer. "We have to get out of here now!"

Just like before, the stadium was engulfed with subspace. But using two Warp Stars, Kirby, Snake, Zelda and Peach escaped.

On a cliff side, watching the stadium engulfed, Marth, Roy and Ike watched on in shock.

"This is terrible" Roy said.

"I thought the Subspace Emissary was defeated" said Ike.

"In which case" Marth said as he turned to the others "we have to get the rest of the Nintendo heroes. Let's go!"

On the huge cruiser, Bowser appeared through the door. Ganondorf was sitting on his throne. And with him are Paul from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Mewtwo (who was thought to be killed by Pikachu but Ganondorf brought him back to life), Dr. Neo Cortex, Sephiroth, Porky, Kazuya Mishima and Wolf O'Donnell.

"Wario and Waluigi are haunting the rest down as we speak" Bowser said.

"Good" Ganondorf said "this make things fun. Listen up. I got some orders for you. Bowser, hunt down the bandicoot and dragon. Paul, find your rival and take care of him. Wolf, kidnapped Fox's girlfriend. Cortex, make sure that King Dedede does not interfere this time. Kazuya, deal with the remaining Smashers. Mewtwo, hunt down the Pokemon but don't destroy them like last time. Porky, take care of Ness and his little friends. Sephiroth and I will give you the directions of where to go."

"Yes sir!" everyone saluted and walks away expect Ganondorf and Sephiroth.

"So tell me" Sephiroth said "what's the big deal of leaving us out of the action."

"Because you and I are more powerful than those weaklings. And besides…" Ganondorf smirked evilly "I have a little job for you."

To be continued…

A/N: And so the adventure begins. Can Sonic and Pit find Mario and Link? And where Kirby, Snake, Peach and Zelda going? Stayed tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Phew. I done this chapter quite quickly. Time to introduce the first set of characters. So enjoy.

Chapter 2: Friends lost, new friends found:

Sonic and Pit made their way through the forest searching for Mario and Link. Pit looked up to see Link's trophy hanging in the trees.

"There's Link!" Pit said.

"I'll get him down" Sonic said as he used his speed to go up the tree, grabbed the trophy, and bring him back to the ground. Pit revived Link. Link got up.

"What happened?" asked Link.

"You have been blasted by Eggman" Sonic said "but the Subspace Emissary is back!"

"That means Ganondorf is up to no good tricks again" Link said.

"Right" Pit said "Where's Mario?"

They continued their search until they found Mario's trophy suck in a cloud. Pit flew up, grabbed him and brought him back down. Link revived Mario.

"Momma-Mia" Mario said "I feel like my morning pasta."

"Mario, we have to go and meet up with Peach and Zelda. Snake and Kirby are still with them" said Pit.

"Where did they take them?" asked Mario.

"I don't know. Hyrule maybe?" said Sonic "because the Mushroom Kingdom is now engulfed in Subspace."

"Then we better get cracking" Link said.

Meanwhile in another part of town, it was quite empty. That is expect a dragon. His name is Spyro the Dragon.

"Man… I never seen the place so empty" said Spyro.

Suddenly, Primids appeared around him. Spyro was shocked to see their appearance but got into his stance. Then something crept up behind him. He turned to see a giant statue of Ripto in front of him.

"Ripto, huh?" Spyro smirked. He blew out fired in hope to melt the statue. It didn't work though. "O…K." He tried again. Still didn't work. "Well, there's one thing left to do… RUN!"

He begins to run off but the statue chased after him. After a long chase, Spyro turned to face it.

"Don't it run out of energy?" Spyro asked.

He didn't look where he was going and he tripped over a branch and got his foot and tail stuck.

"Oh no!" Spyro gasped as he tries to break free but couldn't as the statue gained up on him. "I… I can't break free. SOMEONE HELP!" He called.

"DEATH TORNADO SPIN!" A pint-sized tornado appeared and knocked the statue down.

Spyro looked up to see a bandicoot with red hair, black tattoos and blue jeans and black boots. His name is Crash Bandicoot.

"Crash!" Spyro called in joy "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"You're OK, Spyro?" Crash asked as he got Spyro free.

"Yeah, thanks to you" Spyro said. He saw the statue get up.

Crash saw it too. "Don't worry about him. Leave it to me." He took out an TNT crate and threw it at the statue. It hit the statue and exploded. Crash and Spyro shielded themselves to see Ripto emerge.

"Blast you, Crash Bandicoot!" Ripto snarled "I had Spyro where I want him until you showed up!"

"And now it's your turn to take a flight" Crash said as he and Spyro got into their stance.

After a long battle, Ripto was defeated. Crash turned him into a trophy and Spyro pocketed him.

Spyro looked at Crash "But I don't get it. Why is Ripto attacking you and me all of a sudden? Sure he is my enemy and all but…"

Crash thought for a while "Perhaps my enemy, Dr. Neo Cortex is up to his no good tricks again. We have to stop him no matter what".

"Bravo. Bravo".

They both looked up to see Bowser clapped his hands slowly.

"Well done on defeating that weakling" Bowser said "I must say you two make a good team."

"W…Who are you?" Spyro gasped.

Bowser smirked evilly. "I am Bowser. And this…" he held up his trophy gun "is the dark blaster! Now, one of you will come with me." He looked at the screen which shows Crash "Ooohhh… you look strong. Very strong. Very well. Come with me!"

Bowser fired a black arrow but Crash leapt over it.

"Man, that was close" Crash said as Bowser glared "What was that for?!"

"Hehehe, you may have dodged this one but the next arrow will turn you into a trophy. Now hold still!" Bowser fired 4 more but Crash dodged them all.

"Forget it. I am not your trophy!" Crash said.

"Tch! Fine!" Bowser pointed the gun at Spyro instead "I just take him instead."

Crash saw that Spyro is in danger because he was shocked to move. As Bowser fired his arrow…

"LOOK OUT, SPYRO!!" Crash pushed Spyro out of the way. But in doing so, the arrow hit Crash instead.

"CRASH!!" Spyro gasped as his friend fell to the ground as a trophy.

Bowser cackled. "I knew he would do that. Just like a hero."

Spyro tries to help Crash but two hands grabbed him.

"It's no good. Bowser is way out of your league. Let's get out of here!" said a voice behind Spyro.

The two figures dragged Spyro away as Spyro watched on in horror as Bowser picks up Crash's trophy and laughed nastily.

Spyro's eyes were moisten with tears as he yells out "Crash… Crash… CRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Away from Bowser to a hill side, Spyro was crying his eyes out. He turned to face who took him away. It appears to be Ness and Lucas who dragged him.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY?!" Spyro yelled "CRASH NEEDED MY HELP AND YOU TOOK ME AWAY!! WHY?!"

"Sorry, but Bowser has still got the trophy gun. He can turn you into a trophy in two seconds flat" Lucas said.

"But don't worry. I know how you feel. I too once got turned into a trophy" Ness said.

Spyro looked up in shock.

"Yeah" Lucas said "It hurt my heart too. But I travelled to find Ness. But in the end, it's Ness who saved me again."

"Your friend sacrificed himself to save you. But don't worry. He'll be back" Ness said "All we had to do is find him."

Spyro looked at them. "Will you help me save Crash?"

"Right. But first things first" Ness said. He then frowned "we have to find out how the Subspace Emissary returned."

"Subspace Emissary?"

"They are a group of villains who goes all over the world using Primids and other creatures to suck the world into subspace and take any character's prison by turning them into a trophy" Lucas said "Ness, I think we should go and find Red. Maybe he knows what to do."

Ness nodded. Spyro wiped his eyes and nodded also. His mission to save Crash had begun.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Kirby, Snake, Zelda and Peach were catching up to the cruiser.

"Snake, what is the plan?" asked Peach.

"Kirby, you take Peach and Zelda to safety. I'll go onto the cruiser and find out what's going on" Snake said.

"OK" Kirby said as Peach got onto the warp star that he and Zelda were on "Good luck."

Snake nodded and jumped onto the cruiser and Kirby took the princesses to the green fields.

In Saffron City, Red is having a battle with another Pokemon Trainer. The other trainer's name is Ash Ketchum. As Red used Charizard to fight Ash's Sceptile, Red smirked at Ash's delight.

"You know something?" Red said "Fighting my own clone is surprising huh?"

"Clone?" Ash smirked "Please. We may look a-like but we're not the same."

"So it depends" said a voice causing Red and Ash stopped Charizard and Sceptile. Paul was there.

"Paul?" Ash gasped as he glared and calls out his other two Pokemon, Chimchar and Kingler. "Careful, Red. He's a dangerous trainer who treats Pokemon badly."

"Right. What do you want?" Red asked as he calls out Ivysaur and Squirtle.

"Isn't it obvious, you losers" Paul said "I had been hired by Ganondorf to get rid of you." He stepped back as his Pokemon, Ursaring, Magmar and Glisor holding trophy guns as Paul takes his own out "Sorry Ash, but I can't have you wondering around the place. This time, I am getting rid of you!"

As he and the Pokemon charged up their guns, Red thought of one thing to do.

"Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur!" Red said to his Pokemon "we can't let Paul take Ash and his Pokemon. You know what to do?"

Their Pokemon nodded. Charizard then stepped in front of Sceptile, Squirtle stepped in front of Chimchar and Ivysaur blocks Kingler. Red then stepped in front of Ash. The guns fired their arrows and Red and his Pokemon were hit turning them into trophies. Ash and his Pokemon watched in shock.

"Humph. Meddlers!" Paul snarled. He looked at Ash "Your friends saved you this time, but next time, it will not be so easy. Wario, Waluigi, clear up this mess."

He and his Pokemon walked away. Wario and Waluigi appeared in the same kart which Dedede stole the first time, came in and grabbed the trophies and got away.

Ash was half sad and half angry. "Paul, you won't get away with this! I'll make you pay for what you done. Sceptile. Chimchar, Kingler, return!" He called his Pokemon into his Pokeballs. He looked at them. "Hold on, Red. I'll save you."

"Ash!" Ash turned to see Ness, Lucas and Spyro running towards him. Red told them about Ash. "Where's Red?" Lucas asked.

"He was captured by Wario and Waluigi" Ash said "And Paul's the one who turned them in the first place."

"So first Crash and now Red?" Spyro asked.

"I don't like this one bit" Ness said "Ash, we need you to come with us. I have a feeling that Paul had taken them to their base."

Ash nodded and goes with the other boys.

On the icicle mountains, Yoshi, Nana and Popo were in horror as Lucario was down on his knees. Mewtwo had damaged him so badly by a surprise attack.

"Mewtwo… how is it possible for you to return?" Lucario gasped for air.

"Ganondorf revived me, that's what" Mewtwo said "So you're Pikachu's friend? Very well, I turn you into a trophy first and then show your body to Pikachu."

Lucario turned to Yoshi "Yoshi, go and find Pikachu. He's our only hope now. Ice Climbers, go and find Marth, Ike and Roy."

"Yoshi" Yoshi nodded and runs off.

"Lucario…" Nana said.

Mewtwo holds up his gun and charged.

"Pikachu will save you. Yoshi will promise him" Popo said as they run off.

After they left, Mewtwo shot the arrow and Lucario was now a trophy.

"Yes… I think I take him to the cruiser" Mewtwo cackled "and then I'll get my revenge on Pikachu once and for all!"

To be continued…

A/N: Poor Red, Crash and Lucario. But still, it's Mario and Link to the rescue. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there everyone. This chapter will reveal more characters. And for Tekken fans, the battle of the father and son begins. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Father VS Son:

In the jungle clearing, Fox McCloud and his teammate Falco and his wife Krystal, were searching for the Kongs.

"So where are Donkey and Diddy?" asked Krystal.

"They should be here somewhere" Fox said to his wife.

Before Falco could respond, a arrow appeared and hit Krystal. Fox watched in horror as Krystal was turned into a trophy.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox shouted.

"Don't take another step, Star Fox!" said a voice. Fox and Falco turned to see Wolf with a trophy gun as well as the trophy form of Diddy.

"WOLF!" Fox and Falco snarled.

"What have you done to Krystal and Diddy?!" Falco snarled.

"I would be taking those two" Wolf said a she leapt up and grabbed Krystal's trophy "Now, I will be…" but then an enraged Donkey Kong appeared.

"YOU! GIVE ME BACK DIDDY NOW!" He roared.

"Humph. No. Now farewell" Wolf called his Wolfen and flew away.

"Darn it! Krystal!" Fox called.

"Don't worry, Fox" Falco said "we'll save her and Diddy."

Donkey Kong nodded "Yeah. But I thought I saw Samus and Captain Falcon going to see Olimar, Game and Watch and R.O.B. Maybe they want to help too."

"OK. Let's go!" Fox said as they ran off.

Meanwhile in another part of the land, a subspace bomb is seen and it explodes causing a subspace to cover half of the area. On a building from the roof, Jin Kazama watches as the Primids appeared. And saw what leading them is… Kazuya Mishima.

"My father… I knew he is up to something" Jin said as he put on his fighting gloves "I have to stop them otherwise it would be game over for me."

Jin leapt down and fights off the Primids. Kazuya watched in amusement. Before taking care of the smashers, he will get rid of his own son. After Jin takes them all out, Kazuya rose from his seat.

"Bravo, Kazama Jin" Kazuya said (in Japanese, they usually say their surnames before their first name) "You done very well. But now, you're too late. I am gonna plant another bomb and take you along with it."

Jin glared. But then he saw a fist aiming at him. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. A boy with a long arm was thrown onto the stage but landed on his feet. After Jin let go, his arm stretched back to his rightful size. The boy's name is Monkey D. Luffy.

"Who the heck are you rubber boy?" asked Jin.

"You know what I want!" Luffy snarled "where are my crew?!"

Luffy charged again and tires to attack Jin but Jin defended himself. Kazuya glared at Luffy's interference and called upon more Primids. Jin and Luffy saw some behind each other and slashed them. They looked at each other confused.

"W…why did you help me?" asked Luffy.

Jin looked up to see Kazuya getting away. "I bet my father had something to do with your team mates."

Luffy agreed to join forces with Jin and charged after Kazuya. Kazuya saw Jin reaches out first.

"STOP THIS, FATHER" Jin shouted.

But his fist missed the bomb. Luffy tried to grab it with his rubber arm but he missed as well because Kazuya moved away.

Kazuya laughed "Slowpokes. You'll never catch…"

"SHO-RYU-KEN!" Kazuya's platform was hit by a man wearing a white karate suit and a red headband through his brown hair.

"CURSES!" Kazuya crashed to the ground. The man landed on the ground. The bomb was destroyed by the fist. Jin recognised the man at once.

"Ryu? Thanks." Jin said "But how do you know I was way out here? And where's Ken?"

"Ken went off to find King Dedede and Meta Knight" Ryu said "my blood tells me that the Subspace Emissary is threatening to destroy everything. Good think I came to help you in time."

Kazuya got up from the dust. "Damn you! Look like I have to destroy all of you at once!"

"Let's see you try!" Luffy said as he, Ryu and Jin got into their fighting positions.

Kazuya charged at the heroes and prepared a punch straight at Ryu. Ryu blocks it and Jin uppercut Kazuya. Kazuya snarled as blood came out of his lip. Luffy then used his Gum-Gum Gatling but Kazuya dodged them. Kazuya then try to uppercut Ryu but Ryu used his Ha-Do-Ken to stop his attack. Luffy used his Gum-Gum Rocket and hit Kazuya in the back as Jin finished him off with a mighty lighting punch sending Kazuya out of the ring.

Kazuya landed on the ground as a trophy. Jin looked at him in pity. But then he hears some beeping.

"The bomb! The timer is set off!" Jin gasped.

"Let's get out of here" Ryu said "Luffy, can you get us going?"

"Right" Luffy held onto two rocks and pulls back stretching his arms "Gum-Gum Catapult!"

He lifted his feet and flew off, grabbing Jin and Ryu and flew away from the field as it was covered in Subspace too.

In a grassy field, Luigi and Toon Link were researching flowers cause Toon Link did live by the sea and did not see many flowers.

"Hey, Luigi" Toon Link asked "What's this one?"

"That is a rose" Luigi said. Then he heard something and looked over the cliff to see Wario and Waluigi with Wolf.

"Here the other two trophies" Wolf handed them Krystal and Diddy trophies. "Now go and find the others."

"Hahaha! Don't worry" Wario cackled "Once we get everyone's trophies, no one will stand in the way".

Luigi turned to Toon Link. "It's Wario and Waluigi. They got Krystal and Diddy and more trophies."

Toon Link rushed to see Wario and Waluigi drive away, taking Kairi, Tifa, Crash, Red, Krystal, Diddy and Lucario trophies with them. "What are we gonna do?"

As Luigi thinks this, they did not see someone behind them. Suddenly, Luigi and Toon Link were hit behind by 2 arrows. Then they were turned into trophies. Behind them as Tiny Tiger with a trophy gun. He tossed it aside and saw Wario and Waluigi.

"Hohoho. Man, what beauty" he said as he saw the other trophies "I love collecting trophies. But they got more. And I know just the baits."

As Wario and Waluigi drove along, they saw Luigi and Toon Link's trophies in the middle of the road.

"Is that Luigi?" Waluigi stopped the cart and got off. Wario jumped off in panic.

"Waluigi, no!" Wario called "It's a trap!"

Before the two could get to the trophies, they fell down a pit which was covered by leaves and dust. Tiny picks up the trophies and threw them in the back and jumped on the cart.

"Thank you boys" Tiny said "it's nice doing business with you!"

And he drove off. Wario and Waluigi climbed out to see Tiny taking them away.

"COME BACK HERE!!" Wario snarled "They got us again!"

"Well, I say we start a new collection" said Waluigi "it's not like Tiny to disobey Cortex's orders does he?"

Meanwhile, in the forest, Yoshi was running through it looking tired and scared. Then he saw Pikachu sleeping on a log. Yoshi ran up to him and shook him.

"YOSHI, YOSH, YOSHI!" Yoshi cried translating means 'Pikachu, wake up! Wake up"

Pikachu opened his eyes halfway and stretched and yawned. He got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pi, Pika?" Pikachu said meaning 'Yoshi, what's the deal? I need this sleep.'

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, yo, Yoshi!" Yoshi panicked meaning 'Mewtwo and the Subspace Emissary is back and they taken Lucario prisoner!'

"PIKA?!" Pikachu was wide awake and was shocked 'WHAT?!'

"Yoshi, Yo, Yoshi, Yoshi" Yoshi said 'Ganondorf have resurrected Mewtwo. Please help me save the others, Pikachu!'

"Pika-Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pika" Pikachu said 'OK, I'll help. But we need Ash's help on this one. I am worried about him.' Then Pikachu heard something. "Pikachu, Pika!" 'Get down, Yoshi!'

He pushed Yoshi behind the log and hid himself. They peeped out. Two people walked through the forest. One has brown spiky hair and wore a black jacket, black baggy trousers who goes up to below his knees. He also has yellow boots. Next to him was a blonde spiky hair man who wore a black zipped vest with a long black sleeve going down his left arm. He wore black gloves and wore black pants and boots and has a black cloth around his left neck. Suddenly, the sky turned back. Pikachu and Yoshi looked up and gasped as the cruiser approached them. The man and the boy turned around to see it too.

Suddenly, Primids came down and surrounds the four. Pikachu and Yoshi got out of their hiding place and got into their stance.

"What are they?" the boy asked about the Primids "They almost look like the Heartless."

"Hey!" the man called to Pikachu and Yoshi "do you need our help?"

Pikachu and Yoshi noticed that these people are warriors and nodded.

"OK." The man turned to the boy "Sora, let's go and help them out."

"OK, Cloud" Sora said.

Sora held out his hand and something appeared in his hand which shocked Pikachu and Yoshi. It look like a key but also a sword. That is the keyblade, Sora's weapon. Cloud reached something behind him and pulled out an oversized huge sword and held it in front of him.

After going through the forest and fighting off the Primids and the other creatures, they came to a clearing and saw the cruiser get away. Yoshi turned to Sora and Cloud.

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi" Yoshi said.

Sora turned to them. "Oh sorry. We didn't give you our names. My name is Sora" and he turned to Cloud "And this is Cloud Strife. So, are you two named Yoshi and Pikachu, because that's what you usually say."

"Pikachu" Pikachu nodded.

"I see…" Cloud said "we were on our way to see Tifa and Kairi. Perhaps you like to come with us?"

Pikachu and Yoshi nodded.

"Great!" Sora said "it's been a while since we've been on an adventure."

"Alright, troops!" Cloud said "let's go!"

And they run off down the path. Snake, from the cruiser, saw them and called on his codec. His general came up.

"General, who's the blonde guy with the oversized sword and the brown haired kid with the key sword?"

"I see you just saw Cloud Strife and Sora, Snake" the General said "Sora is known as the keyblade master going through world to world, sealing up keyholes and fighting heartless and villains with that weapon called the keyblade. Cloud is once a SOILDER, but became a warrior and he had defeated Sephiroth many times."

"Hmm… I see… thanks General" said Snake as he closed his link and continued his search on the cruiser "they take good care of Yoshi and Pikachu".

To be continued…

A/N: So Jin, Ryu, Luffy, Sora and Cloud joins in. Look like Yoshi and Pikachu will form a team. Next week, we will meet up with Marth and his team and Samus will be freed by a anime chafracter who was long forgotten until now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Now we are meeting new anime characters as well as lots of veterans. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Ninjas, swordsmen and psychics:

Ike, Marth and Roy were searching through the woods until they came to a cliff side seeing Bowser meeting up with Sephiroth and Ganondorf.

"What are they up to?" asked Roy.

"Guess we're about to find out" Ike said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Wario and Waluigi failed us. Tiny has stolen the other trophies and Kairi and Tifa are on it." Bowser said.

"Tiny must be working for King Dedede" Ganondorf said "who else wants all those trophies? Don't worry. I'll contract Cortex and order him to get rid of Tiny and Dedede. Sephiroth, you go and take care of Peach and Zelda."

Sephiroth turned to look behind Ganondorf. "And it look like we got a challenger."

Ganondorf and Bowser turned to see a blonde spiky haired boy behind them. He wore matching orange jacket and pants and wore a black headband. He did some hand movements and stared at the villains. The boy's name is Naruto Uzamaki.

"I don't recall seeing you here, boy" Bowser said.

"I'm here to stop you from your evil intentions" Naruto said.

"Aren't you foolish?" Sephiroth said "And just how you plan to defeat us?"

"With this. Multi Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto said as copies of himself appeared.

"Well, that's surprising, but no match for us" Ganondorf said as he brought out his sword "I will deal with him myself. You two go back to your orders."

Bowser and Sephiroth nodded and ran off. The other Narutos tried to stop them but Ganondorf slashed in half making them disappear. Naruto snarled.

"Please tell me that's all you got?" smirked Ganondorf.

"I had to stop him. I can't let him attack my village" Naruto said "I have to use all my charka for this. 50 times Shadow Justu!" And he create 50 clones of himself.

Ganondorf smirked "Attack your village after I'm done with you? What a splendid idea."

Ganondorf used his powers and his sword to destroy all of the clones. Naruto fell to one knee exhausted because he had lost all of his charka.

"Well, I haven't use this sword for a while" Ganondorf said as he advances over Naruto and held it up "however, this is where it ends."

As he brought his sword down…

CLANG!!

It was blocked by Ike's sword. Marth and Roy helped Naruto up and ran away. Ike pushed Ganondorf's sword away and said "You will not get away with this!" And he ran off to join Marth and Roy.

"Humph" Ganondorf said as he drew his sword "I think it's time to go back to the base and wait for the other villains to contract me" and he left.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon of the labs, Captain Falcon was shaking his cage. He, Samus, Game and Watch, Olimar and R.O.B were captured. Samus lost her power suit and was now in her Zero Suit form.

"DAMN! How did we get in here the first place? All we know is that we were knocked out" Captain Falcon snarled "and then we ended up in here."

"How should we know?" Samus asked "and I need to get my suit back!"

"So how do we get out?" asked Olimar as his Pikmins squeaked. R.O.B and Game and Watch remained silent.

A robe guy came and stepped in front of the cage.

"Who are you? Our jail keeper?" asked Falcon.

"Stand back" the guy said. Falcon did so and the robe man's hand reaches in front of the cage. Then a huge fire ball appeared and fired and blast the cage open. The 5 other heroes went out.

"Thanks. But you use fire. Are you Mario?" Olimar asked.

"No" the man removed his hood to reveal a young man with blonde spiky fringe hair (with one piece of his spiked up fringe has dyed red) which the back of his hair is smooth. "The name's Burn." He removed his cloak to reveal he was wearing a black motorbike suit and a short jacket which patterns on it resemble fire with the colour red, orange and yellow. "Burn Griffith."

(A/N: Burn is a character from the anime PS1 game Psychic Force).

"Burn? You're an anime character?" said Samus "what are you're doing here?"

"You're in the dungeon of the Subspace Emissary labs" Burn said.

"SUBSPACE EMISSARY? But Tabuu was defeated!" Captain Falcon said.

"Don't forget Falcon, that Bowser and Ganondorf were part of this" Samus said "So why did you come here, Burn?"

"My friend Wendy was kidnapped by Paul" Burn said "I came here to find her trophy and save her."

"I see… help me find my Power Suit" Samus said "And then we can help you find your friend."

"We'll go too" Olimar said as Game and Watch and R.O.B joins them.

"OK. Follow me. We'll go to the control room" Burn said.

After fighting through the way of the androids and Primids, they came upon the doorway of the control room. But someone was there. Samus, Falcon and Burn listening through. Inside, Ganondorf sat on his throne. In front of him was a white haired boy wearing a blue navy overall and a black cape.

"Just because the humans don't trust you," Ganondorf said to him "Immense action must be taken place."

"I agree…" the man said "they tried to use me for experiments."

"Every human and every hero, including your friend, Burn, is now an enemy to the Subspace Emissary, Keith" Ganondorf said.

"Keith?" Burn gasped.

"Yes sir" Keith bowed.

"Go forth now, Keith" Ganondorf said "Go to the land of the digital world, and kidnap the digimon named Renamon. And take this with you. Bring her to the cruiser." He gave Keith a trophy blaster.

Keith walked out of the room but did not see the heroes. Burn could not believe his eyes.

"Burn, do you know that guy?" asked Falcon.

"That's Keith Evans. He's my best friend. He just hated how humans use him for experiments and tried to make an empire to stop it. His powers were made of ice while mine's fire. But I won't allow this to happen" Burn said "I have to get Wendy first and then stop Keith."

"OK" Samus said "I think I know where my suit is. Follow me."

And then left the corridor to find Samus' suit.

To be continued…

N/A: I decided to put Psychic Force in the story as well, if you don't know it. I may do a story of a crossover of Dragonball Z and Psychic Force. Well, see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, we had some mysterious characters joining in last time but now here's the next chapter featuring Sora and Cloud VS Mario and Link. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Mario and Link's misunderstanding:

Kirby has taken Zelda and Peach to help them find a hiding place until the time is right. Kirby did not want to see the looks on Mario's and Link's faces when they hear something bad happened to their lovers.

"Kirby, where do we hide?" Zelda asked.

Before Kirby replied, Meta Knight appeared before them.

"Kirby".

"Meta Knight? What are you doing here?" asked Kirby.

"King Dedede asks to see you. It's about the Subspace Emissary" Meta Knight said.

"What is it that Dedede wants?" asked Peach.

"I see… but what about Peach and Zelda? I can't leave them" Kirby asked.

"They be fine" Meta Knight said "Peach, Zelda, you have to go alone. We have to go."

Meta Knight and Kirby left the two princesses.

"Wait you two" Zelda said "where were we suppose to hide?"

"And if I am correct, a bad guy appears behind us right about now" Peach said.

"That's correct, princess." Zelda and Peach turned to see Sephiroth holding two trophy guns and power up.

"You and your big mouth" Zelda sighed.

"Are you…" Peach begun but Sephiroth shot the black arrows at them turning them into trophies.

"Hahahahaha. That was quick. Now, I will take you to Ganondorf" Sephiroth said. Then his communicator went on and Sephiroth answered it "what's wrong Bowser?"

"I have bad news. I heard that Mario, Link, Sonic and Pit were on the way here. If they see you, you're finished!" Bowser said.

"Don't worry. It's not me who they be facing. It will be their doom. Shadowbug Bowser!" Sephiroth called another Bowser, which was covered in purple aura "You know what to do."

The fake Bowser broke into subspace and covered the trophies forms of Peach and Zelda.

Little did Sephiroth knows, he was being watched by Marth, Ike, Roy and Naruto.

"What has he done?" asked Naruto.

"He has turned them into a trophy and then cloned them" Marth said.

"And something tells me he's using these clones on Mario and Link" Ike said.

"They're gone" Roy said. And so they have. "Damn! We're too late!"

"Well, either we warn them or stop that tiger with the other trophies" Marth said pointing to Tiny who still have the other trophies.

"Second choice sounds more challenging" Naruto said.

Meanwhile, unaware of this, Mario, Link, Sonic and Pit were running across the field. Sonic just jogged because he is so fast he had to slow down so everyone else could catch up.

"So how far is Hyrule?" asked Mario.

"I think it's not far now" Link said.

"Then let's kick it in top speed" Sonic said.

"How about not" Pit said.

But Sonic ran off as Mario and Link ran after them with Pit lagging behind.

Sephiroth watch them run as the fake Peach and fake Zelda held up their guns.

"There they are. Now raise your guns and then I say fire, fire!" Sephiroth ordered. The fake princesses held their guns up "Charge up" they charged their guns "And…"

SLASH! SLASH!

Sephiroth saw that the two princesses' guns were slashed in half and explodes sending the three back. They turned to see who did this.

Sephiroth snarled "CLOUD!"

Sora and Cloud were standing opposite end, their swords raised.

"Hello, Sephiroth" Cloud said "Hard to believe it was you who's behind all of this!"

"It's time that we stop you once and for all" Sora said.

Pikachu and Yoshi joins them.

"Humph. Sorry, Cloud. But our fight will have to wait. Now, the Shadowbug Princesses, kill them!" And he disappears.

The fake Peach and Zelda charged at them but the heroes dodged. Pikachu used his thunder shock to hit fake Zelda. Yoshi threw eggs at the fake Peach and use egg roll. The fake Zelda hit Yoshi away and almost backed Yoshi off the cliff until Cloud kicked her away allowing Pikachu to take Yoshi to safety. Sora slashed his keyblade but Peach dodged. As the two fake princesses about to charge again but Yoshi grabbed Peach from behind and Pikachu grabbed Zelda from behind. They keep holding them from behind allowing Sora and Cloud to leap into the air, swords aimed at the princesses and…

2 screams were heard causing Mario and Link to stop dead in their tracks.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he and Pit stopped too.

"That sounded like Peach and Zelda's screams" Pit said.

Mario and Link looked up to the field. They see Pikachu and Yoshi sitting on the ground shocked as they saw Peach and Zelda got impaled by two strangers with swords. The keyblade went through Peach's chest as the oversized sword impaled Zelda's body. Then the two princesses broke into subspace and disappeared.

"Pikachu" Pikachu was impressed and shocked.

"Yoshi" Yoshi agreed.

"Phew" Sora sighed "It's over."

Cloud looked serious "Hmm. We still have to find Sephiroth."

They did not see Mario and Link below looking at them, watching in sadness and eyes' watered with tears as they saw Peach and Zelda gone before their eyes. They're lovers are gone.

"P…Peach…" Mario said.

"Z…Zelda…" Link said.

"Wait… this seems familiar" Pit wondered. Then he remembered "Oh no! Sonic!"

"What?" asked Sonic.

"This is the same thing that Mario did when he misunderstand Link killing Peach when it was the fake Peach" Pit panicked "Quick. Stop them from…" But they saw that Mario and Link were gone and then saw them running up the cliff in top speed. "MARIO! LINK! STOP!"

Hearing Pit's shouts, Sora and Cloud turned around to see an enraged Mario and Link running towards them then leaping up in the air, fist raised, sword ready to strike. Sora and Cloud managed to dodge in time as Mario's fist and Link's sword impaled the ground.

Sonic joined Mario and Link to see what they were up against, and Pikachu joins Cloud and Sora.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Mario snapped at Sora and Cloud "HOW ARE YOU KILL OUR PRINCESSES!"

"I beg your pardon?" Cloud asked confused.

"YOU TWO WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" Link snarled.

"What?!" Sora said confused "What's your problem?"

Mario and Link wasted on no more words. Mario lunged at Sora. Sora and Mario got into a ball of brawl as they continued fighting. Link charged at Cloud, sword aimed. Cloud blocks the Master Sword with his own sword.

"I don't know who you are, but you killed Zelda so you're working for Ganondorf!" Link snarled "SO YOU MUST DIE!"

"What? OK, calm down!" Cloud said "I am not working for anyone. And besides, Sephiroth is the enemy, not me!"

Sora pushes Mario off him. Mario got up to his feet.

"Any worker of Bowser will pay for what he done!" Mario snarled "SO BE DESTROYED!"

"Bowser? I had no idea what you've talking about!" Sora said "but we can't die. Not yet."

Sonic and Pikachu also started fighting each other but Yoshi and Pit stayed out as the past haunted them. Mario fired some fireballs but Sora used firega and blocks out the fireball. Mario then begins to use his Fludd but Sora dodged it and then used his keyblade to hit Mario's head. Mario snarled and leaps back ready to attack. Link and Cloud are still clashing their swords back and forth with no sign of holding back. Then Cloud blocks Link's mighty blow and held onto their ground, their feet stood firmly into the ground.

At that time, Yoshi and Pit tried to stop everyone from fighting but no one listened. Suddenly, Pikachu used Thunder and knocks Sonic off the arena. Sora then did one mighty slash which send Mario flying while Cloud used his sword to stab in Link's arm and threw him off the arena.

The trophies forms of Mario, Link and Sonic laid down. Cloud and Sora fell to one knee out of breath. Pikachu looked at the trophies. Pit was angry.

"YOU IDIOTS! WE SAID DON'T FIGHT!" Pit snapped.

"Why?" asked Sora "They attacked us."

"They attacked you because they thought you killed their lovers, the clones that you killed" Pit said.

"Oh, so that's why" Cloud said. Then he thought of something "Speaking of lovers. Where's Tifa and Kairi?"

Before Pit could answer, Tiny's car appeared and stopped in front of them. The 5 other heroes coughed and sputter through the dust until it died down.

"What's this?" Tiny spotted the defeated trophies "More trophies?"

Sora and Cloud was about to look at them until they saw Tifa and Kairi's trophies.

"KAIRI!" Sora gasped as he saw his lover.

"TIFA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Cloud snarled.

"Nothing. Blame Wario for that. But I must take what's rightfully mine" he used his crane to grab Mario, Link and Sonic's trophies.

"Hey! Those are living people!" Sora snarled.

"You give them back!" Pit shouted.

"Sorry, but now I must take my…"

SLASH!

Tiny turned around in shock. Roy cut the crane in half and freed the other trophies. Seeing their part, Naruto, Ike and Marth leaps out and revives Mario, Link and Sonic.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Tiny gasped.

"What just happened?" asked Sonic.

"We'll explain later, but right now, let's get these trophies back to life!" Marth said.

Roy got on the cart and threw Luigi and Toon Link in the air. Mario and Link leaps up and revives them.

"Mario? What happened?" asked Luigi.

"Marth said he explain later" Mario said "That's 2 down and 6 to go."

"I got to get them out of here" Tiny panicked as he pushed Roy out and tries to get away but Donkey Kong who just appeared stopped his cart.

"You're not going anyway" said DK.

Falco grabbed Diddy and Krystal's trophies into the air. DK revives Diddy while Fox leaps up and revives Krystal and grabs her in his arms.

"Krystal, are you OK?" asked Fox.

Krystal opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Fox. "Fox… you saved me. You really do care."

"Krystal, I can't let anything happen to my wife" Fox said.

"Hey, that tiger getting away!" Toon Link called.

Tiny was getting away with Red, Crash, Kairi and Tifa's trophies. To slow him down, Link and Pit shot their arrows, which hit it and causing it to catch smoke.

After Marth told everything what they seen and heard, Mario and Link was shocked to hear that Peach and Zelda were kidnapped again, but felt guilty about blaming Sora and Cloud.

"Hey, if you want to apologise" Naruto said "now's the time."

Mario and Link nodded and turned to a sad Sora and a cross Cloud.

"Hey, Sora… Cloud…" Mario said "We… we're terribly sorry we accused you of murderers. It's because… like you… we don't like seeing our loved ones killed."

"And we were also apologise for accusing you of working for the villains" Link said "Please forgive us."

Sora smiled "Hey, it's alright, Mario, Link. We're not upset with you."

"Apology accepted. We were worried cause now we need to get Tifa and Kairi back" Cloud said.

"Pika-Pi" Pikachu nodded.

"Yoshi" Yoshi agreed.

"Alright troops!" Falco said "we now rescued most of our friends, but there still four more with Tiny. He's taking them to Dedede's base."

"Perhaps King Dedede has something to do with this" Ike said.

"Exactly" Fox said "we need to work together and rescue them."

The others agreed expect Luigi and Toon Link, who was trying to flee, but was dragged behind by Mario and Link as they followed the others who ran off towards Dedede's base.

To be continued…

A/N: Try to make it not look like the first SE story. So now an army is formed. Can they rescue Tifa and Kairi as well as Red and Crash? Stayed tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about that. I had to do the next YouTube episode. So here's the nesxt episode where Ash fights Paul. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Rival battle:

At the old ruins, Ash, Ness, Lucas and Spyro saw the same ruins that Lucas and Red had entered from the cliff side.

"So why are we're here?" asked Spyro.

"I saw Paul go down this way" Ash said "This has to be the way to him."

"Alright" Ness said "Lucas, you been here before, you show us the way."

"O…OK, Ness" Lucas said. Then he looked down "Primids!"

And so there were.

"So Paul is here" Ash said.

"Let's get going" Spyro said. And then he thought '_Maybe Crash may be here_?'

Meanwhile, Ganondorf is back in his throne room as he contracted Cortex.

"Ganondorf" Cortex said "I am waiting outside Dedede's fortress and it seems that my traitorous creation Tiny is working for Dedede."

"Get rid of Dedede and Tiny before Kirby and Meta Knight and grab Kairi and Tifa" Ganondorf said "we got Zelda and Peach. Make sure you bring them to me."

"What about Crash Bandicoot and the boy?" Cortex asked.

"Leave them" said Ganondorf.

"Understood" Cortex said.

And Cortex entered the castle as Ganondorf cackles.

Back at the ruins, Paul, along with his Pokemon, were outside the entrance of the cavern entrance.

"So, what Bowser is saying that the Super Saiyan Prince is trapped in here" said Paul. He looked at his Pokemon, Ursaring, Magmar and Glisor and said "let's turn him in so we can…"

"Paul!"

Paul turned around to see Ash with Kingler, Sceptile and Chimchar opposing him.

"Ash Ketchum. Why am I not surprised?" Paul said "what do you want now?"

"I am going to stop you!" Ash said "I won't let you turn anyone else into trophies!"

"Oh please. You can't beat me" Paul said "I might turn you into a trophy and be darn with it."

As he and his pokemon took out their guns, Ness and Lucas used PK Flash and Ice to destroy the guns. Paul looked shocked and then turned angry.

"Not today, Paul!" Ness said.

Spyro came up from behind Paul. They got them surrounded.

"Paul, you're finished! Hand over Red and Crash right now!" Lucas said.

"Is that so?" Paul snarled "Sorry, but I don't have them! But I won't leave every one of you alive. Ursaring, Magmar and Glisor! Get them!"

"Sceptile, Kingler, Chimchar, get ready!" Ash called "Ness, Spyro, Lucas. Let me deal with this. Paul is my rival to begin with."

A long battle had ensured. (You know what a Pokemon Battle is like so I won't need to explain all of this).

But lucky for the heroes, Ash get the upper hand this time. Sceptile had defeated Ursaring and Chimchar defeated Magmar. Just as Glisor was about to attack, Spyro defeated it using his own fire, which flew back and bumped into Paul.

"Tell your friend, Bowser, that this is for my friend, Crash!" Spyro snarled.

Paul got up and snarled as all his Pokemon were turned into trophies after being defeated.

"This isn't the end!" he was about to run off when…

"Ash, catch!" Lucas tosses Ash the trophy gun. Ash grabbed it and aimed at Paul.

"This is for you, Red!" Ash said as he fired and the black arrow hit Paul turning him into a trophy.

As Paul's trophy hits the ground, Ash sighed, throw the gun away and then leaps up and cheers. "YES! WE DID IT!"

Ness, Lucas and Spyro joins him.

"You did it, Ash!" Ness said.

"You showed Paul who's boss!" Spyro said. Then he remembered Crash and looks around for him. But his trophy is nowhere in sight. "I wish Crash was here." He bowed his head.

Ash patted his head "Don't worry, Spyro. We'll find Crash!"

There was a noise from the cavern which made everyone jump.

"There's someone in there!" said Ness.

"We have to go in there and help him. Follow me" Lucas said as he ran in. Everyone else followed.

Back at Dedede's castle, Dedede was waiting patiently. Then Tiny came in with Kairi, Tifa, Crash and Red's trophies.

"Good job. Place them here" Tiny did so. "So you brought me four trophies. Where are the rest?"

"Mario showed up and rescued the others" Tiny said "so I brought only theses."

"Never mind. Now place some badges for perfection" Dedede said as he handed out the badges. He places them on Red and Kairi and Tiny puts some on Crash and Tifa.

Tiny looked at Crash's trophy and became sad. "I wanted to fight Crash before I turn him in. It's a shame. Right, Dedede? Dedede?" He realised that Dedede was gone. He looked around and saw his trophy lying on the ground. "W…Who could have done this?!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Tiny" Tiny turned around to see Cortex with the trophy gun. "I hope you did serve well."

"Dr. Cortex. I… I…" Tiny stuttered.

"You betrayed me. You worked for him. And you stole the other trophies from the Subspace Emissary! Men!" Primids appeared and Tiny was trapped. "Any last words, Tiny. Cause you're joining Crash as a trophy!"

"Dr. Cortex! No! Don't! Spare me! I'm your best minion! I'm begging you!" Tiny pleaded.

"Begging won't help you. Farewell!" Cortex fired the trophy gun and Tiny's vision had gone white.

Cortex picked up Kairi's and Tifa's trophies and took the badges off. He turned to his Primid army and was about to leave till he saw Sora came in.

"Kairi! Where are you taking her?!" Sora asked as Cloud, Mario, Link, Yoshi, Pikachu, Pit, Sonic, Fox, Krystal, Falco, Diddy, DK, Marth, Roy, Naruto and Ike came in. Meta Knight and Kirby came in too, seeing no sign of Dedede but Cortex taking the trophies.

"What have you done to Dedede?" asked Meta Knight.

"Ha! Come catch me and then maybe I'll tell" Cortex said as he retreated through the hole in the wall.

"After him!" Naruto said as they all (expect Kirby, Yoshi and Pikachu) ran off.

Kirby spots the two badges that were on the ground. As Pikachu and Yoshi turned to Kirby, Kirby points to the ceiling. "Hey, look! What's that?"

Yoshi and Pikachu looked up distracted as Kirby grabbed the two badges as he stuck on the end of Pikachu's tail and on Yoshi's butt. Yoshi yelped and he thought Kirby was being cheeky so he punched him in the eye. Pikachu looked at them in confusion as Yoshi put his nose into the air and stomped off.

"Pika…" Pikachu told Kirby to hurry up and dashed off. Kirby, with a black eye followed.

After fighting off the Primids and other minions, the gang cornered Cortex on a cliff.

Cloud points his sword to Cortex "We got surrounded. Give us back Kairi and Tifa!"

"Ha! And your point is…?" Cortex said. But he saw Mario and Link jumped to attack. Cortex held the trophies in front of them "You don't want to hurt them do you?"

Mario and Link landed looking cross.

"Bowser use the same dirty trick!" Link said.

"But what if I do this!" Naruto fired a kunai causing Cortex to dodge and fall off the cliff.

Sora panicked and shook Naruto angrily blaming him for the death of Kairi.

"Err… Sora…" Fox said.

Cortex was on his hover board with Tifa and Kairi in hand.

"If I were you, I leave this land" Cortex said "the bomb will go off any moment." And he left towards the cruiser in the sky.

"He's getting away!" DK said.

"And what did he means by 'bomb going off'?" asked Krystal.

Mario gasped. "Everyone! This place will be sucked into subspace. Let's get out of here!"

They nodded and ran out of the stage.

The Subspace bomb was set off and the whole castle was covered in Subspace.

Ganondorf in his throne room, cackled. He turned to the screen and saw Crazy Hand.

"Everything is going as according to plan this time" Ganondorf said.

"Good" Crazy Hand said.

To be continued…

A/N: Is Crazy Hand behind it this time? And so Paul is defeated but what about Keith? Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had to do this and the YouTube episodes. If you are fans of Digimon, well, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Lost love and the Prince:

Guilmon Matsuki was resting on a huge rock. With him was Renamon Nonaka. They had save the digital world and the real world from the d-reaper.

"Guilmon, do you think the worlds would be peaceful now without the D-Reaper" Renamon asked.

"I don't know" Guilmon said "but one thing we can enjoy a time of peace."

"Until now…"

Guilmon and Renamon jumped up in shock and turned around to see Keith standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Renamon asked.

"My name is Keith, a member of the Subspace Emissary" said Keith.

"Subspace Emissary?" asked Guilmon.

"That's right. Long ago, a god name Tabuu tried to take over the entire universe only to be defeated by the Smashers" Keith said "Since then, we villains started a new one with Crazy Hand as the boss and now finally, I found you two. You two will be perfect to present to my master."

Renamon got into her fighting stance "Oh no you won't! Not with I have anything to say about it. Fight me!" She used his Diamond Storm.

"Humph" Keith used an ice ball to block out the diamond shards. Renamon was shocked. "Forgive me, but Ganondorf wants me to bring you in." He took out the trophy blaster. "This blaster will turn you into a trophy. Say goodbye!"

He powered it up. Suddenly, Guilmon jumped in front of Renamon.

"Leave her alone! Take me instead!" Guilmon shouted.

"As you wish…" Keith aimed it at him.

"Guilmon… why?" Renamon asked.

Guilmon smiled at her. "Run, Renamon! Try to find the Smashers. They defeated the Subspace Emissary before they can do it again with your help. Go now, Renamon!"

"I won't leave you! I… I love you!" Renamon called.

Guilmon was stunned by her words. And he smiled warmly at her "I love you too, Renamon. Now get going. I'll see you later, I hope."

Renamon's eyes watered as Keith fired and the black arrow hit Guilmon turning him into a trophy.

"GUILMON!" Renamon looked back in sadness as she ran away leaving Keith to pick up Guilmon's trophy and flew away. Renamon's tears fell behind her.

Keith arrived at the Subspace sphere where Dedede's castle was. He threw the trophy into it. "Now to get back to get that girl." And he flew off.

The Guilmon trophy landed between Crash's and Red's trophies.

Meanwhile, Samus located her power suit as she, Falcon, Olimar, Burn, Game and Watch and R.O.B entered. Burn saw a trophy by it. It was a girl with green clothes and pink hair.

"Wendy!" Burn rushed to her but then the drawbridge lowered and everyone else turned to look around.

Samus spots 5 Dark Samus coming their way. "Great. Now's there five of them!"

"Burn. Wake up your friend. She may be needed if she can fight!" Falcon said.

"She can fight alright" Burn said and revives Wendy. Wendy collapsed in Burn's arms. "Wendy, wake up."

Wendy opened her eyes. She first sees Burn. "Burn… you came. But where are we?"

"I'll explain later, Wendy, but right now, help me defeat these Dark Samus" Burn said "then we can hunt down Keith and stop him."

"Keith? OK, Burn!" Wendy used her wind powers to knock some damage onto them as everyone joined in the attack.

Once the dark Samus are defeated, Burn and Wendy turned to leave.

"Will you be able to stop Keith?" asked Olimar.

"Who knows?" Wendy said "but with us working together, we know we can do this".

"Good luck, Burn" Samus said "And you too, Wendy."

"Thanks. Let's go" Burn said as he and Wendy make a hole in the roof using their wind and fire powers and flew out.

Samus regained her power suit and they set out of the room.

"So what now?" asked Olimar as R.O.B and Game and Watch looked at her and Falcon.

"I suggest we look for the lab where they held the subspace bombs" Samus said "I led the way. Follow me."

"Right" Falcon said.

Meanwhile, Lucas led Ness, Spyro and Ash through the cave and sees the end. At the end of the path was a trophy of a man wearing blue pants, a sleeveless vest, black spiky hair, and white gloves and boots.

"Come on!" Ness said. As he and Lucas ran across the hallway, a huge robot Meowth landed before them. Ness and Lucas stumbled down and laugher were heard "Who are you?!" Ness snapped.

"Oh no!" Ash said "Not them again!"

"Prepare for trouble" said a woman's voice.

"And make it double" said a man's voice as the hatch opened.

"To protect the world from devastation" the woman with a white top and skirt with long red hair appeared first.

"To unite all peoples within our nation" a man with a white top and pants and blue straight hair appears as well.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" the woman said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" the man said.

"Jessie" the woman said.

"James" said the man.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James said.

Meowth pops out "Meowth, dat's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash snarled.

"You know them?" asked Spyro.

"Team Rocket is a nasty villains who goes stealing Pokemon" Ash told the two boys "They keep hunting them down and tries to kidnap Pikachu."

"That's right twerp" Jessie said "now hand over…"

"Wait" James said "where is Pikachu?"

"Why isn't he with you, twerp?!" Meowth asked.

"Twerps huh?" Ness smirked "well, we know you are but who are we?"

Jessie got angry "WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING US TWERPS?! YOU DARE SAY THAT TO A BEATUIFUL WOMAN LIKE MYSELF!"

"Jessie, calm down" James and Meowth panicked.

"Beautiful? You're more ugly to me" Lucas snickered.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" Spyro said.

Jessie lost it. "THAT IS IT! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" She jumps in.

"Well, capture Pikachu or not" Meowth said to James "we have to defeat them."

"Get ready twerps cause this time, we make you blast off!" James said.

They got in and the robot powered up.

"Ness, Lucas, Spyro, if we need to help that guy, we must defeat Team Rocket" said Ash as he takes out a Pokeball "Go, Sceptile!"

Sceptile came out. Spyro, Ness and Lucas nodded. After a long battle, Team Rocket's machine was about to explode. Ness and Lucas saw a weak spot and nodded.

"PK THUNDER!" Ness and Lucas used their thunder attacks to the jets and the robot explodes and Team Rocket flies out off the cave and into the sky.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! WE EVEN LOST IN A SUBSPACE EMISSARY STORY?!" Jessie screamed.

"And we're not main characters" Meowth whined.

"Well, at least we are the boss of this story" James said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled together as they disappeared into the sky.

Ash watches them go and revived the man. The man got up and was not in a good mood.

"Who are you?" he snapped "and where am I?"

"Calm down" Spyro said "we just revived you because you were a trophy."

"I see…" the man rubbed his chin.

"By the way, allow us to introduce ourselves" Ash said as he held out his hand "My name is Ash."

The man sighed and shook his hand "Vegeta."

"I'm Ness and this is Lucas" Ness said.

"The name's Spyro" Spyro said.

"So mind telling me what was going on?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms.

After Ash told him everything, Vegeta understood.

"I see… and you need me, the Prince of Saiyans, to help you?" Vegeta scoffed.

"You don't look like a prince" Lucas said.

Vegeta was about to snap back when he saw some beeping. He saw a Subspace Bomb.

"How about we talk about this outside" Vegeta grabbed Ness' and Lucas' shirts with one hand and grabbed Ash by the waist and flew off. Spyro flew after him.

The bomb goes off and the whole mountain was engulfed taking Paul and his pokemon with it. The boys, Spyro and Vegeta watches from a safe distance.

"Wow thanks Vegeta" Spyro said.

"Vegeta, with a Saiyan like you, we could stop the subspace emissary. Wanna come with us?" Ash asked.

Vegeta went silent at first and then said "Heh. Why not."

And so Ash gained a powerful ally.

To be continued…

A/N: Now Vegeta joins the team. Man, Team Rocket never learn. Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay again. In this chapter, Burn fights Keith, Ash meets Luffy and co and the old Mario Bros VS Wario Bros again. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Old friends no more:

Renamon was still running and she looked back to see anyone is following her. And to her shock, Keith returned.

"Oh no! Stay away!" Renamon cried.

Suddenly, she tripped and hurt her knee.

"So you stopped huh?" Keith said "Now hold still!"

He powered up his gun again, but then a wind sickle came and sliced it in half. Keith looked around in shock. Renamon looked up to see Burn and Wendy landing in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Keith!" Burn shouted "I don't believe you! You allowed this King of Evil to twist your mind until now… until now you've become everything you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Burn" Keith said "I seek through the lies of the humans. I am not afraid of darkness like you do. Sooner or later, my Subspace Emissary would rule the world!"

"Your Subspace Emissary?" Wendy asked.

"Don't make me kill you my friend" Keith warned.

Wendy helped Renamon up as Burn stepped towards Keith.

"Keith, my legion is to help fight for the forces of good, for peace!" Burn shouted.

"If you not with me, then you're my enemy!" Keith said.

"Only a villain deal in absolutes" Burn said as he got into his fighting stance "I do what I must to bring you back to the light."

"You can try" Keith said. And he launched an icicle but Burn fired a fire blast which make contact. Keith and Burn charged at each other exchanging punches and kicks. Before leaping into the air, Wendy brought Renamon to a safe place.

"Do you think your friend can defeat Keith?" asked Renamon.

Wendy smiled "I know so."

Keith and Burn continued bursting. Suddenly, Burn used a fire wheel and it caught Keith and explodes. Keith was send flying until Burn hit him towards the ground. There was dust everywhere. Then Keith's trophy appeared on the ground. Burn landed and sighed.

"You're my best friend, Keith. Please, try to think of the crimes you committed and change your ways" Burn said.

Wendy and Renamon joined him. Suddenly, the Ice Climbers ran in.

"Everyone! Get out of here now!" Popo panicked.

"There's a Subspace Bomb here and it will explode soon!" Nana cried.

"WHAT?!" Renamon gasped.

"Wendy, grab Renamon and let's go after that cruiser!" Burn said "I pick the Ice Climbers and take you there as well!"

"OK, Burn!"

Wendy picked up Renamon as Burn carried the Ice Climbers under his arms and they flew off. The subspace bomb exploded causing the digital world engulfed with subspace.

Renamon told them what happened as they fly through the sky.

"I see… so Keith taken your lover, Guilmon away?" asked Wendy.

"Yes. I like to know where they had taken him" said Renamon.

"I heard from Samus that Peach, Zelda, Tifa and Kairi are on the cruiser" Burn said "if we find them, I sure we could find your boyfriend."

"And Lucario" Popo said "Mewtwo put him in there."

They found the cruiser and head towards it.

Meanwhile, Jin, Ryu and Luffy were walking across the desert field until they saw a huge robot coming towards them. And following them was Ash, Spyro, Ness, Lucas and Vegeta.

"What are they doing?" Ryu asked. But he saw Jin leaps down. "Jin, wait!"

"Come on, Ryu!" Luffy leapt after him. Ryu sighed and followed.

Ash, Spyro, Vegeta, Ness and Lucas followed the robot.

"Lucas, why are we chasing it?" asked Ness.

"Because that's robot is the one who almost had me and Red killed" Lucas said.

"In that case, let's destroy that thing" Vegeta said.

Suddenly, the robot stopped and turned into the fighting robot Lucas, Red, Marth, Ike and Meta Knight fought before.

"Man, he's big" Spyro said.

"But we can't stop!" Ash said as he called out Chimchar.

The robot charged at them but the heroes begins to fight. After a few hits and blows, the robot roared and lunged a huge hand which caught Spyro and Ash. And then leaps into the air.

"Ash! Spyro!" Ness called.

The robot starts the countdown. Ash and Spyro tried to break free. Then Vegeta flew up.

"Remind me why I keep saving you? Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta send a huge KI ball which smashes the hand but send Spyro and Ash plummeting to the ground.

"Get away!" Lucas cried as he and Ness make a break for it.

As Ash grabbed hold of Spyro was about to hit the ground, two arms stretched up and grabbed them and pulled them to safety. Luffy had just saved the two. Vegeta goes to join them.

The robot goes off into subspace and covered the entire area. Luckily, the heroes got away in time as Vegeta and the others joined Ryu, Jin and Luffy.

"Thanks" Lucas said "we owe you one."

"Good thing you're still alive" Jin said "Next time, think before you fight it. You could get yourself killed."

Spyro and Ash smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Mario, Link, Yoshi, Pikachu, Cloud, Luigi, Toon Link, Pit, Sonic, Fox, Krystal, Falco, Diddy, DK, Marth, Roy, Naruto, Sora, Kirby and Meta Knight and Ike were running across the hot desert looking for the cruiser. Suddenly, Wario and Waluigi stopped in front of them.

"Wahaha!" Wario said "Look like we run into mr. goody-goody-two-shoes".

"Wario and Waluigi" Mario and Luigi frowned.

"You may have beaten us last time, but we placed a bomb here" Waluigi said "Are you ready to surrender?"

"To you freaks? No way!" Luigi said.

"Link, you guys take care of the bomb" Mario said "we'll deal with these guys!"

"Right" Link said "Follow me!" He led the others away.

Mario and Luigi fights Wario and Waluigi. The two team rivals had gave it everything they got. Each receiving damages to each other. But after a long battle, Mario and Luigi defeated Wario and Waluigi as there trophies lies before them.

"Too easy" Luigi chucked.

"Luigi…" Mario sighed.

Just then, the rest of the others ran towards them.

"Run, you guys!" Toon Link called.

"We can't stop it!" Sonic called.

"We have to leave this place and get out of here now!" Fox said.

Mario and Luigi nodded and ran with them. The bomb goes off but the heroes managed to escape. But the trophies of Wario and Waluigi were sucked in.

Naruto spotted Luffy and Vegeta over the cliff and stopped.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Krystal.

"Call me crazy" Naruto said "but I saw Luffy and Vegeta over these hills."

"Luffy and Vegeta?" asked Marth and Ike.

"That means Ness and Lucas must not be too far" said DK.

"More friends of yours?" asked Sora.

Pikachu was about to reply but saw Ash running with them. Pikachu gasped and pointed causing the others to see Ash.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu called.

"It's that Ash?" asked Link.

"It look like it. He is a Pokemon Trainer" Cloud said.

Kirby and Yoshi looked at Pikachu and nodded.

"Well-a, let's see what they up to" Mario said.

"Then let's go!" Pit said as they all ran after them.

To be continued…

A/N: Next chapter, Pikachu will be reunited with Ash and the return of Snake. So stayed tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. Hope I can more reviews. I get more comments on YouTube than this. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9: Friends reunion and the revival of Bardock:

Ash, Spyro, Jin, Ryu, Luffy, Vegeta, Ness and Lucas came upon an ice mountain. They saw the cruiser up ahead.

"So this is a bad guy cruiser" said Vegeta.

"So what now?" asked Luffy.

Ryu looked up and saw purple subspace flying towards them.

"I say… prepare for battle" said Ryu.

The Primids appeared and surrounds them.

"Just how many of them are they?" asked Spyro.

Ash counted them all up and shouted "It's over **9,000**!"

"WHAT?! 9,000?!" Lucas gasped.

"Guess we have to be careful" Jin said.

After taking down half of the Primids, more keep coming and the others were getting tired.

"It's no good" Ness said "there just too many!"

Suddenly, Marth, Ike and Roy appeared and slashed some Primids.

"Marth! Ike! Roy!" Lucas gasped.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Marth.

What Ash saw next shocked him. Pikachu, Kirby and Yoshi jumped in and take out a bunch along with Meta Knight.

"PIKACHU!" Ash said happily.

Pikachu smiled and waved "Pika Pi!"

DK and Diddy came charging in. Fox and Falco also jump in protecting Krystal. Pit and Sonic also jumped in and takes some out.

"Is that Pit and Sonic?" asked Spyro.

"The Calvary has arrived" Sonic said.

Luigi and Toon Link hid by the rock cause they were afraid. And suddenly from a small hill, Mario, Link, Naruto, Sora and Cloud leaps down to join the fight.

"Mind if we jump in?" Cloud asked Ness.

"Do you want us to take them down or should you?" Link asked.

"By all means, help yourself" Ness said.

Afterwards all the enemies were defeated. Ash hugged Pikachu reunited. Spyro turned to Mario and Sonic.

"Thanks. You came to our rescue just in time" said Spyro.

"No worries" Kirby said "we like helping out others."

"So who are you lot anyway?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh yeah. My name is Mario" Mario said. He turned to see Luigi and Toon Link but noticed they were hiding. "Get out here, you two!"

"Sorry" Luigi came out.

"I'm Toon Link and this is Luigi" Toon Link said.

"I'm Sora" Sora introduce to the newcomers.

"The name's Cloud".

"Name's Naruto!"

After Mario's team introduce themselves, Ash's team did the same.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm Pikachu's trainer" said Ash "And this is Jin Kazama, Ryu, Spyro the Dragon, Vegeta and Monkey D. Luffy".

"Nice to meet you all" Krystal said.

"Listen guys" Fox said "The cruiser is getting away. Someone has to go after them."

"I'll go" Falco said "besides, that way you can be alone with your wife."

Fox blushed madly as Krystal giggled.

"I'll tag along too" Vegeta said.

As Falco got into his arwing and takes off with Vegeta flying after him, Link and Mario turned to Cloud and Sora.

"Hey, isn't Kairi and Tifa on that ship?" asked Link.

"I hope so" Cloud said.

Meanwhile, on the cruiser, Snake was still searching on the ship. Then he heard something.

"Footsteps. Someone's coming" Snake said as he covered himself in the box.

Burn, Renamon, Wendy and the Ice Climbers came running past him. But Burn walks back and spots it. He picks it up and saw Snake.

"Who are you?!" Snake asked as he stepped up.

"My name is Burn" Burn said as Wendy, Ice Climbers and Renamon joins him. "We're here to save our friends."

"Well, I may help you if you help me find out who is piloting this ship and help me find Tifa and Kairi" said Snake.

"Sure, why not" said Wendy.

As they fight more Primids, they came to a room with 5 cages hanging above. Snake gasped.

"There's Kairi and Tifa's trophies, but it look like Lucario, Peach and Zelda were captured too" said Snake.

The trophies forms of Peach, Zelda, Tifa, Kairi and Lucario hangs above them.

"I'll get them down, Burn" Renamon said as she leaps up and cross her arms and legs. "Diamond Storm!"

She held her arms and legs wide and crystal shards came and cut the chains down. The trophies fell out of the cage. Snake and Burn quickly revived them.

"Snake?" Peach asked as she and Zelda, Tifa, Kairi and Lucario got up "Where are we?"

"I'll explain everything, but we need to find the control room" said Snake. "Lucario, you come with me, Burn, Wendy, Ice Climbers and Renamon and help take control of the cruiser. Zelda, Peach, Kairi and Tifa, you stay here and don't leave the room like you did last time."

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"We'll be back" Popo said as they ran out of the room, leaving a confused Tifa and Kairi and a stressed Peach and Zelda.

"So what is going on?" Tifa asked "the last thing we remembered is the villains shooting those arrows at us."

"You guys have been kidnapped" Zelda told her "we tried to save you but we got captured too."

Peach closed her eyes and put her hands to her heart. She opened her eyes again. "Zelda, I still feel Mario's presence. He's still alive."

Zelda did the same and smiled. "Thank goodness. Link is still living. I am so worried about him. How long were we were trophies for? But I felt two more and it has a strong connection to you and Tifa, Kairi."

"Huh?" Kairi closed her eyes and opened with shock. "It's Sora! I felt Sora!"

"Cloud!" Tifa gasped "Cloud must be with them too! We got to see them!"

"But we were told not to leave the room!" Kairi said.

"Not exactly" Zelda smiled and transformed into Sheik and opened the door. "Come on!"

Tifa and Kairi nodded and followed Sheik and Peach out.

"So Pikachu was still alive and now Ash is with them?" asked Lucario.

"Most likely" said Burn.

"Thank goodness" Lucario was relived that his friends are OK.

"So how far is it to the control room, Snake?" asked Renamon.

"Not far now" Snake said.

As the girls got to the hatch, Falco and Vegeta landed behind them.

"Huh? Falco?" Sheik gasped as they turned around. She saw Vegeta and thought he was the enemy. Vegeta thought the same thing too. Vegeta was about to kick Sheik but Sheik stopped it with her own kick.

"Wait!" Peach stopped the fight. She then handed Vegeta a tea cup. "Relax. We're not the enemies. How about some tea?"

"You got to be joking" Vegeta said but then noticed Sheik and Falco also having one. "Fine." He took the cup and drinks it.

"Guys! Look!" Kairi and Tifa pulled up a trophy from the hole. It was a man wearing a black armour with green straps. He wore a red headband and black spiky hair. He has a halo above his head and wore black trousers and green pads on the side of his legs. And he has a brown tail wrapped around his waist.

"Bardock?" Vegeta gasped "Kakarot's father. Quick, touch the frame!"

Tifa did so and revives Bardock. Bardock opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Bardock asked "the last thing I remembered is some guy with a N on his head firing a gun at me from Other World!"

"Are you OK, Bardock?" asked Falco.

Bardock looked at the teams and saw Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta? What are you're doing here?"

"You have been revived from trophy stand" Vegeta said "And now I got word from King Kai saying you can be in this world for one day!"

"One day? Tell me what's going on?" Bardock ordered.

After a while, Lucario, Ice Climbers, Renamon, Snake and Wendy ran out. A huge robot was after them.

"Great!" Falco sighed. "Another robot."

"Where's Burn?" asked Sheik.

"Still in the control room!" Nana called as they stopped by them "we could use your help."

"Hey Bardock" said Tifa "if you can fight, help us beat this thing."

"Heh. No problem" Bardock said. 'One day?' he thought 'That's fine by me. Maybe I get to see my son.'

After a while, the robot was destroyed and Bardock, Vegeta and Falco were introduced by Snake's team. Zelda turned back into herself again and calls up to Burn who took the wheel.

"Burn! Take us to the desert!" She called to him "Our lovers, Mario, Link, Cloud and Sora might be there!"

"OK, madam" Burn said as he turned the cruiser towards the desert area where the red clouds disappeared and the blue sky appeared.

"I can't wait to see Sora again" Kairi said as she looked on.

"Me too. Hold on, Cloud" Tifa said "we're coming."

Peach and Zelda smiled knowing they would see Mario and Link again. Falco helps Burn with the navigation which Vegeta and Snake just remained silent and leaning against the wall. Bardock, Lucario, Wendy and Renamon watches on too as the Ice Climbers get some sleep.

To be continued…

A/N: Peach, Zelda, Kairi, Lucario and Tifa are saved and Bardock joins the fight. Back to the lab at the next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OK, it's time for the one of the last 2 newcomers to enter. Them it's down to the Subspace for a confrontion with Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Wolf, Cortex, Sephiroth and You-Know-Who. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Back at the lab and second reunion:

Samus, Captain Falcon, Olimar, R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch ran across the hallway through the sirens and the beeping alarms. Along the way to the lab, they encounter two people. One which they knew was Pichu and the other was a brown haired man with a black jacket, white shirt and black pants. His sword is combined with a gun.

"Pichu!" Olimar called. Pichu turned and smiled.

"Pichu!" he greeted. The man pointed his gun-sword at them.

"Stand back. Falcon Punch!" Falcon lunged a fire punch at the man but he missed as he leapt back.

"That's enough!" Samus stepped into both of them stopping the fight. He turned to the man. "We're not the enemies. But who are you?"

The man crosses his arms. "The name's Squall. I'm here to find out where they get those bombs are from and destroy them."

"OK, Squall" Samus said "we're on our way too."

Squall and Pichu goes with the gang. When they came into the room, they all gasped. The room were filled with R.O.Bs and bombs.

"How would we destroy them all?" asked Falcon.

"How was I supposed to know?" Squall said.

Suddenly, two holograms came on. Samus, Squall, Falcon, Olimar, R.O.B and Game and Watch looked up in shock. Pichu hid behind Samus' leg. It was Ganondorf and Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!" Squall gasped "I thought Cloud had defeated him!"

"Ganondorf! We should have known!" Samus said.

"Pichu pi" Pichu said.

Sephiroth looked down at them. "Humph. More lab rats. Look like we have to take this base up too."

"R.O.Bs," Ganondorf said "Place every bomb in this room immediately."

"Oh no!" Olimar gasped "It's just like before!"

R.O.B tried to stop them but no use. The R.O.Bs took out the bombs and activated them. Ganondorf cackled at this.

"Hahahaha!" Ganondorf said "Yes. Plant them all down. I think I'm tired of this base anyway."

"STOP!" Samus used his whip to try to stop them.

Pichu tries to use thunder bolt on them but did not work and it hurt himself. Falcon tries to stop them by ripping their heads off and Olimar and his Pikmin tries to pull them off. Squall used his gunblade to hit the bombs but the R.O.Bs won't let him. Game and Watch notices that Ganondorf and Sephiroth were watching.

"Hmph. Don't you ever learn?" Sephiroth said as Ganondorf pressed a button on the switch. "Get them!" And the holograms disappeared and the Primids appeared.

"Darn!" Falcon said "we have no choice. Take out the Primids and let's get out of here!"

R.O.B nodded.

After taking out the Primids, the bombs were about to blow up soon. So they had no choice.

"Sorry, Squall" Samus said "we must get out of here! This place will be in Subspace soon!"

"Fine…" Squall said "I hate to agree but, let's go!"

They made a break for it and came to a pit.

"We're not gonna juuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmpppp!!" Olimar began but R.O.B pushed him off making him fall down. Falcon, Pichu, Samus, Squall and Game and Watch followed.

"Where's a ship where you need on?" asked Falcon.

Samus saw her ship. "That's it!" She pressed a remote and the ship began to fly below them. They landed in it and took off.

"Good planning" Squall said. But he notices something. "Something's following us!"

Samus turned to see. It was Hirudegarn.

"Hirudegarn?" Samus said "Someone needs to stop him while I pilot this thing."

"Leave that to me" Falcon said as he climbed onto the roof.

"Me too!" Squall climbed out as well as well as Game and Watch.

After a few hits and blows, Hirudegarn was defeated. Squall and the others quickly got back into the ship and out of the lab island which was covered in subspace like before.

Seeing this at the desert, the heroes turned to take a look.

"What is that?" asked Ash.

"It looked like the lab was in subspace too" said Ike.

"Look!" Marth said "It's Samus' ship!"

Samus' ship lands before them. Pichu came out first, saw Pikachu and ran to him. Pikachu smiled to see his friend again. Squall got out too and ran to Cloud.

"Cloud!" Squall said "Sephiroth is behind…"

"I know that, Leon" Cloud sighed "Don't worry. We'll stop him."

"Hi, Leon" Sora smiled.

"Sora" Squall said surprised.

"Why do they call you Leon?" asked Olimar.

"Long story" Squall said.

Meta Knight saw Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. "So you're OK as well?"

Both nodded. Marth, Ike and Roy helped Samus out.

"You're alright, Samus" asked Luigi.

"Fine" Samus said. He turned to the newcomers "so, mind telling me what these guys are?"

"Hold on!" Toon Link said "here come the cruiser."

The cruiser lands before them. Samus saw two familiar faces. "Burn! Wendy!"

"Told you we'll be back" Burn called.

Mario and Link gasped as they saw Peach and Zelda jumped down in front of them and hugged them.

"Mario!"

"Link! Thank goodness!" Zelda said as she kissed Link on the cheek.

"Zelda. Thank goodness you're OK" Link smiled.

"So you're Peach and Zelda huh?" asked Spyro.

"Yep" Mario told him. "That's them."

Bardock, Snake and Vegeta walked up to Sonic.

"Wow, Snake" Sonic said "you got lot of backup."

"Good job, Falco!" Fox called to Falco who is on the cruiser who gave him a thumbs up.

"Vegeta!" Luffy and Naruto ran to him "who's this guy? And why does he look like Goku?"

"That's Bardock!" Vegeta said "he's Kakarot's father."

"Are these kids as strong as you say they are?" Bardock asked Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded. Renamon got down and looked around and was pretty upset. Lucario leapt down too. He saw Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Ash!" Lucario ran up to them "Thank goodness. You're alright."

"Lucario! Long time no see!" Ash smiled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked Renamon.

"There's still no sign of him" Renamon said.

"Who?" asked Ness.

"Guilmon…"

"Oh yeah. And Crash isn't here either" said Spyro sadly as he looked around.

"Man" Lucas said "I hope Red's OK?"

Kairi and Tifa climbed up too. They first saw Sora and Cloud.

"Sora!" Kairi called to Sora. As Sora looked up, Kairi leaps down and hugs him "Sora, it's really you!"

"Kairi" Sora smiled and returned her hug.

Tifa fell down but Cloud catches her in his arms.

"Thank you, Cloud" Tifa smiled.

"Glad to see you OK, Tifa" Cloud smiled.

"Wow. It's amazing how many people there are here" Roy said "And really amazes me is that Bardock is here."

"Who cares how many weaklings there are here?" Snake said "we Smashers are truly matter. Everyone else would just get in the way."

"Hahaha. You never change, do you, Snake?" Jin smiled.

"Yeah. But it's not over yet. So don't get careless everyone" Naruto said.

"Exactly" Ryu said "The Subspace Emissary can't be defeated so easily."

"OK. Listen up everyone" Link said a she was about to give out a pep talk "when we Smashers met you newcomers, we did not know the return of the SE. It's really great to meet all these new fighters, but now we have to go take care of Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Cortex, Wolf, Sephiroth and the Subspace Emissary. We must fight for those we had lost and to avenge them. But if we wanna stay alive, we have to work together and give it all we got. OK?"

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Oh how disappointing" came a voice. They all turned to see…

"Sephiroth!" Sora gasped.

"I don't know how you fools try to bother but we are not pleased" Sephiroth said "Anyway, I came here to tell you our latest plot."

"What?" Mario said "You gotta be kidding!"

"Shut up" Sephiroth said "thanks to you, our bomb supplies had ran out because we destroyed the lab."

"We're not gonna let you continue your plot" Link said.

"Oh really?" Sephiroth smirked "well, we built a huge gunship ready to fire this world into subspace. And you don't want that to happen, right?"

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud snarled.

As Sephiroth cackled and disappeared, Krystal turned to Fox. "What do we do?"

Fox thought for a while. Then he had an idea. "That's almost the same as last time. Here's what we do."

To be continued…

A/N: OK. So we're almost near the end of the mystery of the leader of the new subspace emissary. Stayed tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry asbout that. I just doing Pokeformers for the Digimon section. Darth Necron, I can't promise you anything but I'll try to make the final battle look interesting but I am not promising anything. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 11: The Legendary Super Saiyan:

In the subspace above the sea, a huge gunship emerge from it. It has a huge canon on the end. And it was much bigger than the last one. On the platform was Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Wolf, Sephiroth and Cortex.

"Let's see if this works" Wolf said "Cortex, fire the subspace canon."

Cortex pressed the remote and the huge canon shot out in the distance and it was covered with subspace.

"It worked!" Cortex said "I knew my engineering skills will pay off."

Ganondorf then spotted the cruiser "Hang on. We got guests."

Sephiroth saw it too. "Darn. Don't they ever give up? Fire the canons!"

The canons were fired but the cruiser dodged them. When Cortex fired the huge canon it went through it exploding it.

"That deals with them" Mewtwo smirked.

"Perhaps you might want to look again" Bowser said as he and Ganondorf looked on.

A lot of ships came out of the explosions were coming their way. Inside them was all the heroes.

"Give it up!" Fox said "You can't win!"

"Wanna bet?" Wolf called "Keep firing!"

The canons kept firing but the ships dodged.

Ganondorf then remembered something. "Where's that pink ball and that purple dragon? Oh no!"

He looked up to see Kirby on dragoon and Spyro flying at them in top speed.

"This is Kirby to Dragon Elite" Kirby said "Get ready to slice up that canon with your wings."

"Aye aye, captain pink dream warrior" Spyro said as his wings turned white and slashed through the gunship on way while Kirby did the other half.

"Darn it!" Bowser said "They darn it again!"

"Never mind them. Come on. We need to see Crazy Hand" Ganondorf said as he and Mewtwo walked through the Subspace. Sephiroth frowned as he and Cortex followed as well as Wolf. Bowser shrugged and walks into it as well.

"They're going in" Falco said.

"Let's get them now!" Samus said.

They all entered the subspace as the gunship begins to explode and Spyro and Kirby followed in last.

On the path in the subspace dark sky, the newcomers were shocked to see the scenario.

"So this is what it like inside the Subspace?" asked Ash.

"That's right" Ness said.

Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Fox, Falco, DK, Diddy, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pichu, Pit, Sonic, Snake, Peach, Zelda, Samus, Falcon, Yoshi, Olimar, Game and Watch, Cloud, Sora, Toon Link, Luigi, Ness, Lucas, Burn, Wendy, R.O.B, Vegeta, Ash, Bardock, Lucario, Meta Knight, Squall, Ice Climbers, Renamon, Tifa, Kairi, Krystal, Naruto, Ryu, Jin and Luffy got into their stance and make their way towards the villains.

'Guilmon, this is for you' Renamon thought.

'I know you're not here, but I will fight for you, Crash' Spyro thought.

Ash held up his Pokémon 'For Red, and for all the lives they took away.'

Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox, Cloud and Sora had gone straight ahead. They wanted to stop their enemies now or sooner.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth, Cortex and Wolf were standing on a cliff unaware of Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo stopping.

"So this is where we find Crazy Hand" said Wolf.

"Yes" Cortex said "And sooner or later, this world will be ours. Sephiroth, what's wrong?"

Sephiroth had turned to face them. "WHAT ARE YOU…?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

3 arrows struck Sephiroth, Wolf and Cortex and they turned into trophies. Somehow, using the last 3 trophy guns, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo turned onto their own team mates.

"Heh. Good thing you told us before we got the gunship ready" Bowser said "we true villains will rule this world, not these phonies."

Mewtwo kicked the trophies away. "Agreed."

Mario, Link and Pikachu appeared in front of Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo stopping them from advancing as Cloud, Sora and Fox gazed at the trophies forms of Sephiroth, Cortex and Wolf. The other heroes caught up.

"It is over for you three!" Lucario said.

"Oh really?" Ganondorf cackled "Now that Crazy Hand would be here in any minute…"

But the suddenly, Crazy Hand fell onto the ground, badly bruised.

"CRAZY HAND!" Bowser and Mewtwo ran over to him "What happened?"

"I was defeated… it was a trick… He… he made us do it" and he dies.

"Who did this?!" Bowser roared. "MARIO!!"

"PIKACHU!! IS THIS YOUR DOING?!" Mewtwo snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU FOIL OUR PLANS, LINK!!" Ganondorf snapped.

"IT IS NOT US!" Mario snapped "WE GOT HERE!"

"AND YOU DARE BLAME US FOR SOMETHING WE DIDN'T DO?!" Link snarled.

"PIKACHU!!" Pikachu snapped.

"Guys!" Sonic cried out "Up there!"

They looked up to see someone floating down in front of them. He is a human but he has huge muscles. He has green-yellow hair and no pupils in his eyes. He wore a gold template across his chest and bracelets. He wore a red tunic around his trousers and he is shirtless. He wore white pants.

Vegeta gasped. "Broly?! What are you're doing here?!"

"Broly?" asked Zelda.

"So we meet again, Vegeta" Broly said "Yes, it is I who used Crazy Hand, just like that weakling Tabuu did before with Master Hand."

"WHY YOU… DIE!!" Bowser charged forward but Broly slapped him away knocking him into Ganondorf and Mewtwo. In that impact, they were turned into trophies.

"H…How did he do that?" Ike asked "he's not human."

"He's not a human" Vegeta called "He's the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"You mean… he's a Saiyan?!" Bardock asked shocked.

"So you're the one behind the Subspace Emissary's return" Cloud shouted to Broly "Why did you do this?!"

"Apart from taking this world piece by piece, I planned for revenge" said Broly.

"I see… so you still planning to kill Goku" Naruto said "well, he's not here. So you have to take us on instead!"

"You'll pay for all the innocent lives you destroyed and betrayed" Burn shouted.

"Spare me the details but as you can see" he pointed to the huge sphere and steps. "Remember Tabuu? After you defeated him, I stole some of his power. Now I control the subspace and the Primids. And I am proud of it."

"You sicken me" Lucas snarled.

"Believe it." Broly said "But you lot are in my way, so…" he held out his hand and a green energy ball emerge from it "Enjoy your life in the Other World or… be turned into trophies, whatever best."

He fired and it turned huge. Everyone was hit and one by one were turned into trophies, all expect for Bardock who fell onto the ground badly hurt. The trophies lands beside him. Bardock looked at Broly.

"You're a… Saiyan… why did you… betray us?" Bardock asked.

"So you're Kakarot's father… Don't worry" Broly said "After you lot are out of the way, there will be nothing left to stop me."

"There's still some hope left. You will fail!" Bardock shouted.

Broly had enough of Bardock's speech so he lifted his feet and crushed Bardock's spine as he was turned into a trophy. Broly lifted his foot up from the trophy.

"Humph. He finally shut that big mouth of his" Broly said "Now, I will wait for anyone to dare challenge me, and be destroyed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Broly flew into the sphere and disappeared. The trophies were scattered across the subspace and all was quiet.

But as Bardock said, there is still hope.

Back at Dedede's castle, which is still in the Subspace, the trophies stayed on the ground. Suddenly, the badges glowed on Red and Crash and the trophies glowed too and then Red and Crash woke up as they were revived once again.

"W…Where are we?" asked Crash as he looked around.

"We must be in Dedede's castle" Red said as he got up and helped Crash up "hey, those badges. That what Ness used to be revived again."

"Revived?" Crash removed the badge and looked. Then he remembered "OH! It's coming back to me. Now I remember. Bowser. He turned me into a trophy while I was defending Spyro."

"Yeah. And Paul turned me into a trophy while I was helping Ash" Red saw his Pokémon trophies "excuse me. Return!" He call his Pokémon back.

Crash saw the Guilmon trophy. "This one don't have a badge."

"It's Guilmon, a digimon. Try reviving him by touching the frame, OK?" Red said "we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Red, a Pokémon Trainer."

"Crash Bandicoot" Crash smiled. He looked at Guilmon "Hold on pal." He touch the frame, thus reviving him.

Guilmon opened his eyes. "Man. My head. What happened?"

"We saw you as a trophy and revived you" Red said.

"Renamon!" Guilmon remembered "I remember. Keith! He turned me into a trophy. But where are we?"

Red takes a look outside "Dedede's castle in the Subspace."

Crash helps Guilmon up and saw Dedede. He looked at the badge and back.

"I guess he saved us" Crash said "Guilmon, lend me a hand."

"Sure" Guilmon said as they touched the frame of Dedede. Red joins them. Dedede woke up and saw the three young heroes looking at them.

"It's you three!" Dedede smiled and hugged them "Thank you very much. The plan worked!"

"What worked?" asked Guilmon as Dedede let go of him.

"Those badges works as timers to revive the trophies" Dedede said "I know that Broly is up to something…"

"Broly?" asked Crash.

"The new villain leader of the SE" Dedede said "I need some trophies to help me save the world. I did it once on Luigi and Ness, now I did it on you. Please help me fend off this threat."

"Sure thing" Red said "I bet Ash and the others are out there as trophies. We need to save them too like they did with us."

Crash spots Tiny's trophy. "What's Tiny doing here?"

"You know him? Oh, I hired him to bring you to me" Dedede said "so he was trying to help you this time around."

Crash nodded and walks over to Tiny's trophy and revives him. Tiny woke up.#

"Crash?" Tiny saw Crash first. "CRASH!" He hugs him "Thank you buddy. I was turned into a trophy by Dr. Cortex."

"Cortex…" Crash said "so he is behind all of this. Tiny, you saved me and now it's time to save this world. Will you help us?"

Tiny nodded as he shook Crash's hand "OK. I'll help you."

Dedede picks up his hammer and calls to the team. "Come on guys. Let's go save everyone."

Crash, Red, Guilmon and Tiny nodded and walked out.

To be continued…

A/N: So Broly is the final boss, and Red, Crash, Guilmon, Dedede and Tiny must rescue everyone. Stayed tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had almost completed Super All Star Bros on YouTube. If you like to watch it, come see it. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 12: Saving the others:

As they stepped outside, Dedede took out a computer like board and opened it.

"What's that?" asked Red.

"It's a trophy detector" said Dedede "we can detect the other trophies. Aha, two of my Dedede badges are activating right now. And according to this, two trophies are in front of us right now."

They looked to see the trophies forms of Ash and Kirby in front of them. Red revives Ash and Dedede revives Kirby.

"Dedede?" Kirby asked.

"Kirby, we need your help again if we're gonna defeat Broly" said Dedede.

Red helps Ash up. "Ash, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. And I am glad to see you, Red" Ash smiled.

Along the way, they had rescued Samus, Captain Falcon, Falco, Olimar, R.O.B and Game and Watch. The next trophy stand shocked Crash. It was Spyro's trophy. He revives him and Spyro collapses.

"Spyro!" Crash said as he held him in his arms. "Are you alright?"

Spyro opened his eyes. He saw Crash. "C…Crash? You're alive?!" he hugged him "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm OK now" Crash smiled as he let go of him "Spyro, we're gonna rescue the others so we can take down Broly. We're gonna need your help."

Spyro nodded. They had also rescued Toon Link, Luigi, Falco and Pichu.

"You guys alright?" asked Falcon.

"We're fine" said Luigi.

Guilmon looked around and gasped. He saw Renamon's trophy on the ground.

"RENAMON!" Guilmon touched the frame to revive her. He held her in his arms. "Renamon. Open your eyes. It's me, Guilmon!"

Renamon groaned and opened her eyes. "Guilmon?" she looked at him and gasped. Tears of happiness filled her eyes and she hugged him. "Guilmon! Thank goodness. I was so worried."

"I'm here now. Don't cry" Guilmon said confronting her.

"Hey, there's a couple more up ahead" said Kirby.

Along the path was the trophies of Burn, Wendy, Marth, Ike and Roy. Toon Link revived the swordsmen as Samus revives Burn and Wendy.

"Burn, Wendy?" Samus asked "You two alright?"

"We're fine" Wendy said.

Burn looks around and saw Keith's trophy. Deciding they need all the help they could get, Burn revives him.

"Burn?" Keith asked as he got up "why did you revive me?"

"Keith, all of this is a scheme set by Broly" said Burn "I know you don't get along with humans, but we must put our differences aside and work together. This Broly is more powerful than you and me combined."

Keith looked shocked and smiled weakly "I was working for the wrong fools, haven't I? OK, Burn. Let's take down this Broly together."

Burn smiled. Along the path, they hard revived Luffy, Snake, Diddy, DK, Naruto, Meta Knight, Jin, Ryu, Pit, Squall and the Ice Climbers.

Ike saw Sonic's trophy and revived him too. "Hey, hedgehog. You're OK?"

Sonic rubbed his head. "Yeah, I am fine." He saw Crash. "Crash, you're with us too?"

"Yeah" Crash said "But right now, we have to find Broly's hideout and we found all the trophies in this area."

"Expect for those guys" said Ryu pointing to the trophy forms of… Cortex, Wolf and Sephiroth.

"Why are they as trophies?" asked Ash.

"Oh yeah" Jin remembered "they were betrayed by Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo."

Feeling pity, Crash and Tiny revived Cortex, Sonic revived Sephiroth and Burn revives Wolf.

"Why do you help us?" Wolf asked.

"Because after you were betrayed by Bowser, Mewtwo and Ganondorf" said Snake "Broly came and turn us all into trophies. However, Crash, Red, Dedede, Guilmon and Tiny were revived and tries to save you all."

Cortex noticed that Tiny and Crash were glaring at him. "Err… Tiny… Crash… err… listen, I know we have our differences but…"

"We like to make you pay for the torture you send us" Tiny snarled.

"But you're lucky" Crash said "we heroes and villains need to work together if we need to defeat Broly."

"So we had no choice" said Spyro "Look at what they done to Crazy Hand."

The villains looked at the defeated Crazy Hand.

"Fine" Sephiroth said "I join forces with Cloud this time, but then after this, we will settle the score."

"Yeah" Marth said "we got it."

Meanwhile in another part of the arena, the Pikachu and Yoshi trophies glowed and they were revived.

"Yo? Yoshi, Yoshi?" Yoshi asked ('Huh? Where are we?')

"Pika, Pikachu Pika" Pikachu said ('I'm guessing Broly turned us intro trophies.')

Yoshi noticed the badge on Pikachu's tail. "Yoshi, yo, Yoshi" Yoshi said ('Pikachu, you got a badge on your tail.')

Pikachu notices it and wagged it off. "Pika, Pi, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said ('Is this what Kirby did at the castle?') He noticed there one on Yoshi's butt. "Pika! Pikachu Pika Pikachu" ('Yoshi, you got one on your butt as well.')

Yoshi looked shocked as he takes it off his butt. "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi" Yoshi said ('So that's why. Pikachu, where are the others?')

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said ('I don't know, but we need to find them. Come on.')

Pikachu and Yoshi made their way through the subspace. They saw Peach, Zelda and Krystal's trophies and revived them.

"Pikachu? Yoshi?" asked Peach "Thanks but where's Mario?"

"And where is Fox?" asked Krystal worried.

"And Link?" Zelda asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said.

"Yoshi" Yoshi agreed.

"You're right. We have to find them" Zelda said.

They continued to travel along. They had then rescued Tifa and Kairi. Then they saved Ness and Lucas. And then came upon Sora and Cloud.

"Sora, are you're alright?" asked Kairi after reviving both Sora and Cloud.

"I'm fine but where's Broly?" asked Sora.

"He must be waiting for us at the end" said Tifa.

"Then we have to get going" Cloud said.

Pikachu quickly revived Lucario. Then revived both Vegeta and Bardock and then Mario.

"Mario, are you OK?" asked Peach.

"I'm-a OK" Mario said "Thanks Pikachu, Kirby, girls."

"Now we need to find the others and take down Broly" Bardock said.

Vegeta notices something. "Hey, Zelda, Krystal, found your lovers."

Zelda and Krystal noticed the trophy forms of Link and Fox. They revived them.

"Fox, are you alright?" Krystal asked worried. Fox opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I am fine Krystal" Fox smiled. Krystal smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Link slowly got up. He smiled to see Zelda who hugged him.

"Sorry to worry you guys" Link said.

"No worries" Ness said.

"And now that's almost everyone" said Lucas.

Suddenly, they saw Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo's trophies on the ground by the staircase.

"So what are we gonna do with those three?" asked Vegeta.

Then, an angry Sephiroth, Cortex and Wolf charged in and attack the trophies.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US!!" Sephiroth snarled.

"What the…? Sephiroth?!" Cloud and Tifa asked shocked.

"Calm down, you three" called Roy as the others joined them.

"Well, that's about everyone" Mario said. He spotted Crash and Guilmon. "Hey, who are you two?"

"This is my lover, Guilmon" Renamon introduced "he's the one who saved me twice."

"And this is my best friend, Crash Bandicoot" Spyro said "You know I told you about him."

"Red!" Lucas ran up to him "You're back!"

"Good to be back, Lucas" Red smiled.

Bardock and Ness smiled. But then everyone noticed Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Pikachu and Lucario looking down at their enemies' trophies.

And then Dedede was attacked by Wario and Waluigi.

"That's for hiring your tiger to steal our prizes!" Waluigi snarled.

Luigi stopped the fight by helping them up. Then Red turned to them.

"Listen you two" said Red. "There's a villain more powerful than Tabuu. We have to defeat him. All of us. Even Cortex, Sephiroth and Wolf are helping."

"You're helping us this time?" Squall asked Sephiroth.

"Yeah" Sephiroth snarled. He points to Cloud "Listen Cloud. Just because you and I are working together, don't think this change for us."

"Oh I wouldn't" Cloud smiled.

"Crash, you and I may work together, but then I will have my revenge" Cortex said.

"Oh we'll see" Crash smiled.

Jin noticed Kazuya on the pillar.

"Dad" he walks to him "I think it's best if we work together too."

Kazuya sighed. "Fine. But after this, I'm taking what is mine, Jin Kazama."

Ryu asked Jin if this was a good idea. Jin just nodded.

"Fine" Wario said "We'll help as well."

Mario and Peach, Link and Zelda and Pikachu and Lucario looked at each other and nodded. Then they revived Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo.

"What are you're six doing?!" Wolf snapped.

The Nintendo villains got up.

"What?" Bowser saw them "why did you revive us for?"

"Bowser, I think the best thing for us is to work together again as well" Mario pointed to the staircase.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said.

"As well as we?" Mewtwo asked "why?"

"Because this world will be in peril if we don't do something" Lucario said.

"He's right. You can settle this later. Right now, we need to stop that evil Saiyan." Peach said.

Ganondorf, Bowser and Mewtwo got into a huddle and whispered. The heroes and some villains watched them in suspense. Then they broke up and turned to them.

"Fine" Ganondorf said "we'll help you again. But don't think this change between us. Just wait, Link, once this is over, we will get our revenge."

"I know" Link smirked.

They all marched up the staircase towards Broly.

Meanwhile, outside the subspace where Broly is, someone appeared on a Cliffside. His face is not seen but he is seen wearing an orange sleeveless top and pants. He has a blue shirt underneath and wore blue wristbands and belt. He wore a blue boots. He has black spiky hair.

"Broly… this time, I make sure you don't return" he said and he flew into the subspace.

To be continued…

A/N: Can you guess who that was? Anyway, the final chapter will be up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had almost finished SASB. Now, the final showdown shall begin. I will make it different from the first one, and also I will do a peek sneak to my new story after Pokeformers. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: The mighty Spirit Bomb:

"Can you believe we had to go through the same maze?!" Samus groaned.

"We didn't notice" the newcomers said all together.

"Guys. I don't think with all of Final Smashes will do any effect on Broly" said Kirby.

Mario, Link and Fox thought for a moment.

"Peach, Zelda, Krystal" said Mario "we want you to stay here."

"What? But Mario…"

"No buts" Fox said "if anything happens to you, we will regret this for the rest of our lives."

"I had to agree too" said Cloud "Tifa, Kairi, Renamon. You'll stay here too."

"No. We want to go too!" Tifa whined.

"Listen to us" Guilmon said "we don't want you killed."

"But Guilmon…" Renamon started.

"Promise us, girls" Sora said "Promise us you'll stay here and wait for us to return."

The girls looked at each other in sadness.

"Will you come back?" Krystal asked.

"I'm not certain but we'll try" said Link.

"OK." Zelda said "we'll stay. But come back to us unharmed, OK?"

The boys smiled and kissed their lovers on the cheeks.

"We promised" they said. They rejoined the others.

As the girls stayed behind, the heroes opened the door to see that they were on a distant planet. Vegeta recognised it at once.

"The Planet of the Kais" Vegeta said "No doubt Broly made it for our final battle."

"Broly!" Bardock shouted "Show yourself!"

"Because we're going to stop you once and for all!" Ash shouted.

Broly was seen above.

"So you all are back" Broly said "And I'll take it that you five are the ones responsible for the return of these weaklings."

"We are not weaklings!" Dedede said.

"So this is Broly huh?" Crash asked Spyro as he nodded.

"Broly, you may have crushed us last time but this time will be different" Ganondorf said.

"Oh really?" Broly held out his hand "then I suppose that this time, I'll kill you lot for sure."

"Careful everyone!" Jin warned "he's going to use the same attack like last time."

The green energy ball appeared in Broly's hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SAY GOODBYE, WEAK…"

"KAMEHAMEHA!!"

A huge blue beam was shot down and it hit Broly. Broly crashed into the ground. Naruto, Vegeta, Luffy and Bardock recognised the voice and looked up.

The orange clothed man with the black spiky hair is seen in the sky with his arms outstretched and his hands together.

"GOKU!!" Naruto and Luffy cheered.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta gasped.

"That's… Kakarot?" Bardock was shocked.

"So that's this Goku you're talking about?" Sonic asked.

Goku landed in front of them. "Hey, Luffy, Naruto. I see you're given Broly a hard time."

"Sure are" Naruto smiled.

"So, Goku. Good thing you came otherwise we're all dead" Luigi said.

"No problem. I knew Broly was up to no good again because the Supreme Kai told me" Goku said "I came here as fast as I could."

"Now all we need to do is defeat Broly" Snake said "Any ideas?"

Suddenly, Broly emerged from the ground. He looked around to see who blasted him and spots Goku.

"K…Kakarot… Kakarot… KAKAROOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!!" Broly snarled.

"So you're back again, huh, Broly?" Goku said as his black hair turned to blonde spiky hair which stick upwards. "Look like I had to beat you again."

"What happened?" asked Red "Why did his hair turned blonde?"

"He became a Super Saiyan" Vegeta said as his hair gone blonde too "That means we Saiyans become more powerful."

"OK" Lucario said "Now let's put an end to Broly's rampage."

"So you think you all could defeat me? Let's see you try" Broly snarled.

The gang charged but Broly disappeared. Then Broly appeared behind Luigi and Toon Link and send them flying. He then grabbed Mewtwo and Bowser by the heads and whacked their heads together. Ouch. Sephiroth and Cloud appeared above, swords ready but Broly grabbed their legs and threw them into the ground. Broly then kicked Sora in the stomach. Then he grabbed Yoshi and swings him over his head and threw him into Pikachu and Lucario. Goku, Naruto and Luffy charged but Broly disappeared again and used KI blast to send them crashing into Mario and Link. Enraged, Vegeta attacked Broly but Broly blocked off every attack Vegeta made and then he grabbed Vegeta's head and tossed him to where Ganondorf, Snake and Spyro were. Broly then punched Crash in the gut and Sonic in the hip. The other smashers tried to attack but one by one, Broly managed to damage them all.

"How could we defeat someone who is impossible to touch?" Bowser snarled.

"We need a plan to defeat this guy" Ike said.

Then Vegeta had an idea.

"Kakarot, do you remember the attack we used to defeat Majin Buu?"

"Of course. The Spirit Bomb. But to defeat Broly, we need everyone in the universe to give us their energy."

"Leave that to me. You take some Smashers and prepare the Spirit Bomb. The rest of us will hold off against Broly" Vegeta said.

"What this talk about a Spirit Bomb?" Cortex asked.

"Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Naruto, Luffy, Guilmon, Burn, Ness, Lucas, Sonic, Crash, Spyro, Cloud, Sora, Ash, come with me" Goku said as the chosen smashers followed them.

"King Kai, get ready to speak to everyone in the universe" said Vegeta.

"OK. Let's hope it work" Roy said.

"In the mean time, we have to continue to fend off Broly" said Marth.

"So tell us" Sora said "How do you make a Spirit Bomb?"

"Well, your heart must be pure if you need to use it" Goku said as he raised his hands over his head "then call for everyone in your world and other worlds to raise their hands and let that take care of the rest."

"I hope this works" Spyro said.

Mario, Link, Cloud, Sora, Pikachu, Fox, Kirby, Guilmon, Naurto, Luffy, Burn, Sonic, Crash, Spyro, Ness, Lucas and Ash raised their hands.

"People of the earth and all other worlds!" Link called "Listen to us…"

All around each corner of the worlds, everyone listened.

"The Subspace Emissary is causing this world to fall apart. But if we defeat Broly, we can all stop him!" Mario shouted.

"Raise your hands in the sky!" Crash said "Give us all the power you need to finish of Broly once and for all!"

Outside, Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Renamon, Tifa and Kairi heard.

"Raise our hands?" asked Peach.

"That's it!" Kairi said happily "They are planning to make a Spirit Bomb!"

"A Spirit Bomb?" asked Krystal.

"A Spirit Bomb is a huge attack made by everyone's power to destroy the enemy" said Tifa.

"Then let's help them" Zelda said.

"Guilmon, take our energies" Renamon called.

They raised their hands.

Above the hand raised heroes a small energy ball appeared in front of them.

"Wow!" Ness and Lucas gasped.

"Yeah. It's from Renamon and the girls" Guilmon said.

"Everyone, lend us your powers. Hurry!" Cloud shouted.

In each other, the Mushroom Kingdom, The Lylat System, Hyrule, Midgar, Green Hill Valley, Wumpa Island, Onett, the Pokemon World, Digiworld, West City and other places raised their hands as energy was passed towards the subspace and the Spirit Bomb grew larger and larger.

"Guys, look!" Falco spotted the spirit bomb. Bardock and Vegeta are still fighting Broly.

"So that's the spirit bomb" Lucario said "Come on, Pikachu!"

"PIKA, PIKACHU, PIKA!" Pikachu called.

"Everyone, a little more, we need more power!" Ash called.

"Guys!" Squall called "let's give them our energies as well. Cloud, take ours."

The Smashers, the villains and the newcomers raised their hands and the energy they given made the Spirit Bomb more bigger.

"Wow!" Burn said "Such power. And this is from Keith, Wendy and the other Smashers."

"One more. We more one more power to make it complete" Goku said.

"But are you sure we can take this?" asked Sonic "it's huge already."

"No, it's not enough to defeat Broly. We need one piece left" Crash said.

"We already gave you all our energies" Mewtwo called.

"I can help" said a sweet voice.

"Aerith?" Cloud asked in shock.

"Cloud!" Aerith's voice called them "Zack and I gave your our last energies. Now you're ready."

"Thank you, Aerith!" Sora called.

"Now it's finished!" Goku said "Now we got what we need to defeat Broly! Now everyone, get out of the way!"

"You heard them. Let's move out of the way!" Sephiroth said as the Smashers moved out of the way. But Vegeta and Bardock were badly hurt. Broly smirked at them.

"Since you two want to die first then…"

"BARDOCK! VEGETA!" Luffy called "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

"Don't concern yourself with us" Bardock said "Just finish this."

Luigi and Toon Link ran back and picked them over their shoulders.

"Don't worry, Mario!" Luigi called "we'll take them to safety!"

"You guys just finish it!" Toon Link called as they ran off with the defeated Saiyans on their shoulders.

"Nice one, Luigi!" Mario said "NOW!"

Broly looked up to see Goku, Mario, Link, Cloud, Sora, Pikachu, Fox, Kirby, Guilmon, Naurto, Luffy, Burn, Sonic, Crash, Spyro, Ness, Lucas and Ash threw them Spirit Bomb at them.

"You think that would stop me!" Broly launched some KI blasts but it was absorbed by the Spirit Bomb. "WHAT?!" He held onto it and tried to push it back but it was too strong.

"Alright… I think it's working" Ash said.

"I'm sorry to see you end like this, Broly" Link said "but you and Tabuu had caused us misery for too long."

"Now I hope this will teach you not to mess with us" said Cloud.

"And the Subspace Emissary is finished for good now" said Sora "we made sure of it by destroying the whole base while going through the maze."

"As well as destroying the bombs" said Spyro.

"And that goes for you too" said Naruto.

"You will not do anymore evil again" Luffy said.

"But still, it's pity to see you end here" Sonic said.

"And remember this" Crash said "wherever there's evil around, the forces of good will be waiting."

"OK, Broly, you were a strong opponent. Bye" Goku said.

And with all together with one huge force push, they pressed the Spirit Bomb to the ground and it exploded with Broly caught in it.

"KAKAROTTTTTT!!" Broly screamed as his body was getting destroyed.

The Spirit Bomb exploded and when it did that, the subspace from the worlds vanished revealing the landmarks of what it was before it was covered in Subspace.

The heroes all appeared in the cliff side and there were a sunset. Everyone around the world cheered at the victory.

There were no sign of Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Cortex, Sephiroth, Kazuya, Paul or Wolf. They must have left when the worlds are being brought back. Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby, Lucario, Ness, Lucas, Red and Ash watched the sunset smiling. Snake, Jin and Ryu remained silent with unseen smiles.

"Look like we win again" Falcon smiled.

Samus, Falco, DK, Diddy, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pichu, Pit, Dedede, Olimar, Game and Watch Toon Link, Luigi, Burn, Wendy, R.O.B, Meta Knight, Squall, Ice Climbers, Naruto, and Luffy smiled as they watched the Sunset as well. Goku and Vegeta, meanwhile, said farewell to Bardock because it's his time to return to the next world. Bardock smiled having at last saw his son.

"Hey, will you miss him?" Sonic asked Goku.

"Yeah, but I knew he will always watch out over me" Goku said.

Crash and Spyro smiled at each other as the two friends were reunited once again. Meanwhile, on the other side, Guilmon and Renamon were in a passionate embrace. Sora and Kairi held hands as they smiled at each other. Tifa hugged Cloud as they watched the sunset too. They had to thank Aerith and Zack for their help. Fox and Krystal were reunited and they were seen hugging. Krystal kissed Fox on the lips as Fox blushed. And then, over the horizon, Mario, Peach, Link and Zelda were sitting on the grass with Peach and Zelda in Mario and Link's laps. Peach kissed Mario on the nose and Zelda kissed Link on the cheek. The two heroes smiled and they watched the sunset as their adventure came to an end.

Meanwhile, in the darkness, Bowser and Mewtwo watched Ganondorf whom is holding Broly's bracelet. He crushed it with his hand.

"That Broly interfered with our plans!" Bowser said.

"And the Subspace Emissary is now finished" Mewtwo said.

"Relax" Ganondorf said "just because the SE is over, doesn't means we could get our revenge."

"Agreed. I'll get my revenge on you yet, Pikachu!" Mewtwo said.

"I'll get you next time, Mario! Next time!" Bowser said.

"And you haven't seen the last of me, Link. I shall be back!" Ganondorf said.

The End?

A/N: Well, that's about it. Now a speek peak of my new story...

Take Place After Super Smash Bros Brawl...

The 2 main villains recuited an old enemy and a new one...

Bowser, Ganondorf, Andross and Mewtwo are back...

And they had kidnapped Peach, Zelda, Krystal and Lucario...

With their new adventure on the line...

It's Mario, Link, Fox and Pikachu to the rescue...

In...

Super Smash Bros Rumble: Darkness returns.

A/N: See ya later...


End file.
